l'amour, toujours
by lapin bleu sans patte
Summary: TAITO, est ce que la jalousie prendra le pas sur la timidité et la crainte d'etre rejetté? résumé et titre nul, je jure que l'interieur n'est pas aussi mievre, enfin j'espere
1. Chapter 1

Le titre est peut-être très nul, mais j'étais en mal d'inspiration, si qqun a une idée, n'héistez pas !

_L'auteur c'est bien sur moi, mais digimon ne m'appartient pas (a part Yamato et Jyou que j'ai caché dans mon placard avec mon chat, mais chut ! faut pas le dire ! ) _

_Sinon, ben c'est une fic YAOI, donc qui met en scene deux jeunes hommes TRES amoureux l'un de l'autres (enfin j'espere, parce que pour le moment c'est pas gagné) mais je pense pas qu'il y aura de Lemon (je suis pas assez sure de moi pour en faire) peut-être un leger lime a la fin, mais leger leger, et si j'arrive a les mettre ensemble ! (qu'est ce que vous voulez, Yamato est dingue de moi, il veut pas aller avec Taichi) bon, là j'ai casser toute l'intrigue, dont autant le dire : j'espere finir sur un TAITO. _

_Si vous avez eu le courage de lire toutes les conneries ci-dessus, ben lisez aussi celles d'en dessous, elles sont plus interressantes pour vous (a mon sens, ce qui ne veut peut-être pas dire grand chose! ) _

_N/a : pour faire simple, je n'aime pas vraiment le TK que j'ai fait, mais j'arrive pas a l'amélioré, donc il restera comme ça. _

_Je ne déteste pas spécialement Sora, donc ce n'est pas une espèce de peste cinglée qui veut à tout prix se faire Yamato et Taichi, Izzy est le neutre neutre tel que je l'apprécie, merci a toi Izzy d'être tellement transparent _

_Je n'ai pas de betalecteur donc je corrige (enfin j'essaie) les fautes grace a words, donc toutes mes excuses pour les betises qui restent. (et je ne corrige pas les notes, mdr, c'est trop long et ça me desespere toutes ces fautes !),si qqun se propose pour me betalecturé (mdr, je sais ça exuste pas, mais depuis le temps que je cherche a le placer celui là !), c'est avec une grande joie que j'accepterais son offre ! _

_Ce chapitre est plus long que tous ceux que j'ai écrit pour le moment (ok, j'ai écris que le 2, mais celui-ci est particulièrement long par rapport a ce que je fait d'habitude. En tout cas il me semble). J'essaye qu'un chapitre fasse toujours au moins 2 pages Words, je sais que c'est pas beaucoup, mais bon… _

_Maintenant j'arrete de baragouiner des conneries et : _

_Bonne lecture ! (en fin j'espère ! ) _

Chapitre 1 :

_Olala, moi qui suis sous le symbole du courage, qu'on caractérise par ma légère habitude à agir sans réfléchir, sur ce coup, je suis pas brillant. Comment lui dire ce que je ressens? Il ne va pas comprendre, il va me rejeter, me dire que je le dégoûte, qu'il ne veut plus me voir. Je ne veux surtout pas que ça arrive, je ne veux pas perdre la relation qu'on a pour le moment. C'est peut-être vraiment très lâche comme comportement, mais je ne me sens pas capable d'affronter sa réaction._

_Mais aussi, quelle idée d'être tomber amoureux de mon meilleur ami? A peu près un an après notre voyage dans le digimonde, quand les hormones ont commencé à perturber les adolescents que nous étions, surtout moi d'ailleurs. Yamato est toujours très maître de lui-même, quoiqu'il arrive ! Moi aussi j'ai du apprendre à le devenir, a peu près. Quand je me suis rendu compte que quand il jetait un œil appréciateur (et discret) sur des formes féminines, je ne voyais que son léger sourire et le pétillement de ses yeux. Et évidement son corps parfait. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'étais gay. Je suis sorti avec quelques mecs, c'était bien, vraiment très bien. Je les aie aimés, mais toujours, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les comparés à Yamato. Evidemment, c'est dur comme comparaison, d'ailleurs, pas un n'a remporté le test, j'ai toujours cassé, ce n'était pas eux qu'il me fallait ! il me fallait l'impossible… _

Eh, taichi, t'es avec nous?

_TK, le frangin de l'objet de tous mes tourments ! Mignon aussi, mais il lui manque vraiment ce qui fait que Matt est Matt ! Quoi? Je l'ignore. Mais je sais qu'il lui manque ! Oui, donc ce même TK vient de me faire remarquer de manière peu discrète que ça fait une demi-heure que je ne parle plus, mais c'est pas de ma faute si je suis perdu dans mes pensées ! _

Ouais, ouais, scuse moi, je pensais à autre chose. Tu disais?

"L'autre chose", ce serait pas un blond aux yeux bleu-azur, chanteur vedette des Teenages Wolves?

_Alors là j'hallucine, comment il a deviné? En plus il dit ça comme si c'était logique, comme si c'était un fait public ! Me dites pas que je suis aussi facile à saisir ! Oh non, et s'il en a parlé à son frère? Nonnonononononononon…_

Panique pas comme ça, j'en ai pas parlé à Yamato, et oui, c'est assez facile à deviner !

Tu… tu crois qu'il?

_OK, c'est pas brillamment clair comme question, mais on dirait qu'il a compris._

Non, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour Matt, mais il y a certaines choses pour lesquelles il n'est pas très rapide. Même plutôt naïf parfois.

_Ça c'est bien vrai. Mais je ne vois pas où il veut en venir. Il sait que j'attends son avis ! S'il est homophobe, je n'aurais presque aucune chance avec Yamato! L'avis de son frère est beaucoup trop important à ses yeux…_

----------------------------------------

_Olala, j'arrive pas à croire de ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais il a vraiment besoin d'aide! Le courage, tu parles ,il est complètement coincé! En plus on dirait qu'il attend mon consentement… et peut-être même des conseils ! Pff, je fais vraiment ça pour Matt._

----------------------------------------

Et qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller le voir, et en parler avec lui?

_Quoi? Quoiquoiquoi? Déjà ça ne le dérange pas, mais en plus il m'encourage? J'avais plutôt compris que sa mère était assez conventionnelle, je pensais qu'il était pareil… (1)_

Et non, même pas, ça t'étonne pas vrais? Et oui, c'est vraiment TRES facile de savoir ce que tu penses, t'oublies que Matt est mon frère ou quoi?

… (silence de Taichi)

_Il eut un petit rire._

Ah non, c'est vrai que je te vois mal oublier quoi que ce soit en rapport avec Yamato… 

Ça suffit oui !

_La chaleur que je sens sur mes joues m'indique clairement que je dois être rouge écarlate ! Mais aussi ,je vais de surprise en surprise ! TK, le petit TK, qui est, on se sait trop comment , au courant de tout, ça ne le gêne pas, au contraire, il approuve et il m'encourage ! C'est vraiment trop pour moi, je ne comprends plus rien ! _

----------------------------------------

_Hum, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort… il a l'air complètement perdu. J'ai une bonne idée pour le réveiller un peu, voir beaucoup… _

----------------------------------------

Oh, tu sais, moi je dis ça, je dis rien ! Mais si tu ne te dépêche pas, tu risque de te faire doubler.

_Quoiquoiquoi? De quoi il parle? Ou plutôt, de QUI parle-t-il ?_

Tu connais, Kahei, le sinthé des Teenages Wolves? Lui aussi il aimerait bien l'avoir, et ça fait quelques jours qu'il a décidé d'y aller au rentre dedans, mais il faut dire qu'il faut bien ça si on veut que Yamato se rende compte de quelque chose.

Et… et comment a réagit Yamato?

Il est plutôt gêné, et il n'y croit pas tellement, il pense que c'est une blague, ou un pari. Tu sais comment il est ( oh oui, je sais ), il arrive pas à comprendre que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui.

_C'est vraiment hallucinant comme situation, TK est juste venu chercher ma sœur, et comme elle est absente mais qu'elle devrait bientôt rentrer, je lui ai dit d'attendre ici, et maintenant on a une conversation sur son frangin ! J'explique l'hallucinant de la chose : Takeru est "le plus petit" de la bande, on le considère comme son petit frère, pas comme quelqu'un a qui on peut parler de ce genre de chose ! Je m'étais pas rendu compte a quel point le naïf petit TK avait grandi. Il à super bien analysé son frère, ça me surprend vraiment !_

A ce moment là, on entend la porte qui claque et une voix féminine annoncer :

Je suis rentrée !

_TK se lève et se dirige vers la porte du salon pour rejoindre Kari, avant de la refermer il se retourne et me dit, avec l'air malicieux qu'on retrouve de temps en temps sur le visage de Yamato :_

Réfléchis-y, mais prend pas trop ton temps, dis-toi que t'es pas tout seul !

_Je suis tellement abasourdi que je ne pense pas à lui infliger tous les conseils et interdictions que j'avais préparées pour son premier rancart avec ma petite sœur…_

_Et dire que je n'avais rien vu venir ! et pourtant, après réflexion, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très clair ce Kahei… mais j'ai une excuse, je ne connais pas tellement les membres des Teenages Wolves… (2)_

_Je savais que Kahei est le synthé, c'est un garçon d'a peu près ma taille, cheveux noirs avec des mèches d'un peu toutes les tailles, je m'étais rendu compte qu'il accordait beaucoup d'attention a Matt, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était sérieux…_

_Quoique ses penchants ne sont un secret pour personne, le premier batteur du groupe est partit après une "rupture douloureuse" avec Kahei, il a la réputation de prendre et jeter. Je ne peux pas permettre qu'il sorte avec Yamato !_

_à cause de cette réflexion de TK je me pose des questions maintenant, il est difficile de ne pas voir que les ¾ des filles du lycée sont dingue de Matt, mais il m'a fait entrevoir la possibilité que les filles n'étaient pas mes seules concurrentes… (3)_

_Tout bien réfléchi, Kahei n'est pas le seul à lorgner sur mon blondinet préféré dans les cinglés qui composent son groupe rock._

_L'autre aussi, rah, le nouveau batteur…me souviens plus son nom, je sais que son nom de famille c'est Obata, et qu'il est en fac avec Jyou, mais impossible de me rappeler son prénom… enfin bon, donc c'est un grand rouquin a taches de rousseur, ce qui peut paraître repoussant dit comme ça, mais ça peut aussi donner un certain charme. Et malheureusement, c'est bien a cette espèce de rouquin là qu'appartient Hideaki… ça y est ! j'ai retrouvé son nom !_

_Et voilà, il suffit de plus y pense pour que ça revienne ! c'est comme quand on cherche quelque chose, c'est quand on arrete de le chercher qu'on le trouve !_

_Qu'est-ce que je fais à philosopher comme ça moi? Il me faut un plan d'attaque !_

_(1) j'imagine la mère de Yamato et TK assez coincée, tout le temps en train de reprocher à Matt ses cheveux longs (pourtant tellement beau )et son groupe rock… c'est pour ça que je la verrais bien contre l'homosexualité (peut-être que je me resservirais de ça plus tard, alors souvenez-vous-en ! )_

_(2) Pour les teenages wolves, je sais qu'il y a un synthé, un batteur, et deux guitaristes (dont Yamato), mais je ne respecte pas les physiques du DA, je les remanient a ma sauce_

_Je n'ai pas inventé les noms (enfin, je veux dire que se sont de vrais noms, mais pas ceux du DA, zont pas de noms dans le DA), mais je les aie trouvés sur asiaflash, mdr, mais si vous savez, ce site qui testent la compatibilité des prénoms ben y a une section prénoms japonais masculins, alors je suis allé me servir là dedans ! Obata est le nom de famille du dessinateur de Hikaru No Go._

_(3) évidement, pour moi Yamato est un Dieu, donc tout le monde le veut logique en fait (je sais, cette note ne sert à rien)_

_n/a (ben oui, il y en a aussi une a la fin ! je suis une grande bavarde, c'est pas ma faute)_

_je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je pourrais updater, je vais essayer de toujours avoir un chapitres d'avance donc même si le chap2 est fait, (comme je l'ai dit au debut pour ceux qui ont lu, mdr) je le mettrais pas en ligne avant d'avoir fini le 3, ecaetera ecaetera…_

_ce chap n'est pas mon préféré du tout, au contraire, je n'en suis pas tres contente, je pense que le 2 est mieux, même si plus court. (celui ci fait qd meme 5 pages Words grace a toutes les betises que j'ai rajoutées a coté ! yen aura moins sur les autres promis ! )_

_Mais que ça ne vous empeche pas de **reviewer**, parce que sans faire de "chantage aux reviews" je ne mettrais pas d'autres chap s'il n'y a pas au moins 1 review (j'suis pas difficile hein, juste une, histoire de pas mettre une fic dans le vent…)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Le titre est peut-être tres nul, mais j'étais en mal d'inspiration, si qqun a une idée, n'héistez pas !_

_L'auteur c'est bien sur moi, mais digimon ne m'apparient pas (a part Yamato et Jyou que j'ai caché dans mon placard avec mon chat, mais chut ! faut pas le dire ! )_

_Sinon, ben c'est une fic YAOI, donc qui met en scene deux jeunes hommes TRES amoureux l'un de l'autres (enfin j'espere, parce que pour le moment c'est pas gagné) mais je pense pas qu'il y aura de Lemon (je suis pas assez sure de moi pour en faire) peut-être un leger lime a la fin, mais leger leger, et si j'arrive a les mettre ensemble ! (qu'est ce que vous voulez, Yamato est dingue de moi, il veut pas aller avec Taichi) bon, là j'ai casser toute l'intrigue, dont autant le dire : j'espere finir sur un TAITO. _

_Mes chapitres ne sont pas tres longs, mais je fais vraiment ce que je peux, je le jure_

_N/a : pour faire simple, je n'aime pas vraiment le TK que j'ai fait, mais j'arrive pas a l'améliorer, donc il restera comme ça. _

_Je ne déteste pas spécialement Sora, donc ce n'est pas une espèce de peste cinglée qui veut à tout prix se faire Yamato et Taichi, Izzy est le neutre neutre tel que je l'apprécie, merci a toi Izzy d'être tellement transparent _

_Je n'ai pas de betalecteur donc je corrige (enfin j'essaie) les fautes grace a words, donc toutes mes excuses pour les betises qui restent. (et je ne corrige pas les notes, mdr, c'est trop long et ça me desespere toutes ces fautes !),si qqun se propose pour me betalecturé (mdr, je sais ça exuste pas, mais depuis le tmeps que je cherche a le placer celui là !), c'est avec une grande joie que j'accepterais son offre ! _

_Vu que met un peu ce qu'il veut pour la presentation, et que l'itallique et le pas itallique sont assez dur a distinguer, j'ai maintenant mis les dialogues entre "……" dites moi si c'est plus clair ou non ! _

_Et maintenant, ce que je reve de faire depuis toujours (mdr c vrais en plus ! ) les_

**RAR**_(bon, oui, il n'y en a qu'une, et alors?)_

_**Fenderq : **désolée pour mes POV, ils sont en effet pas tres reussi, et j'ai moi meme du ma lpar moment a reconnaître les persos du DA, mais j'essaie vraiment d'être le plus fidele possible ! _

_Les membres du groupe de Matt, je les imagine comme toi, mdr, de joyeux cinglés sans tabou, picolant sans limites et joyeusement bisexuels (non pas tous, mais ceux dont on parleras le plus le sont ), esprit rock oblige ! (je sais que c'est un stéréotype pur, mais ça fait leur charme ). Je suis vraiment pas satisfaite de mon TK (mdr) mais je voulais le faire moins introverti, pour montrer qu'il a grandi, et donc muri… mais c'est un peu raté mdr ! merci beaucoup de me lire, et si tu as une idée de titre, n'hésite surtout ! _

**D'ailleurs, petite pause pub, je conseille vivement "problemes d'ados" crossover fantastique entre digimon et fruits basket (se trouve du coté digimon) **

_Et maintenant, apres toutes mes conneries qui ne servent qu'a remplir des pages, le tres attendu (par moi en tout cas) :_

Chapitre 2 :

_Olala, j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit à cause de cet abruti (comprendre TK). Ça me tracasse vraiment ce qu'il m'a dit ! qui sait combien il me reste de temps avant que Kahei-le-tombeur-largueur ne réussisse ce qu'il a (paraît-il) bien commencé? Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose, je m'en remettrais jamais si j'apprends que Yamato est homosexuel et que je n'ai même pas tenté ma chance avec lui !_

"Pssst ! Taichi ! "

_Et même l'autre, dont j'ai de nouveau oublié de nom, même s'il est plus discret je sais qu'il a des vues sur Yamato, il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose, mais quoi? Est-ce que je dois parler avec Matt? Oui, c'est sûrement le mieux à faire, mais s'il n'est pas du tout homosexuel, je vais me ridiculiser complètement avec ma crise de jalousie stupide !_

"Taichi, sors de ton rêve et écoute moi ! en plus t'as l'air d'un demeuré à t'agiter tout seul comme ça ! " (1)

_et en plus je ne peux pas vraiment parler de ça avec lui au lycée, c'est complètement impossible. Mais je ne peux pas lui parler non plus quand il y a Sora ou Izzy, et dans ce cas ça réduit de beaucoup mes possibilités… pour bien faire il faudrait que j'aille chez lui, mais il me faut une excuse, histoire de pas arriver et dire "je suis venu parce qu'il faut que je te parle", il n'y a rien de plus louche comme attitude… il me faut une excuse._

_J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand je reçois un coup de règle (en fer, sinon c'est pas drôle) dans le dos. Je me retourne assez vivement pour voir ce qui se passe, quand le prof m'apostrophe :_

"Yagami ! je peux faire semblant de ne pas voir que vous rêvasser pendant mon cours, mais tenez-vous tranquille si vous ne voulez pas avoir de devoirs supplémentaires ! "

_Oula, il rigole pas le prof d'anglais, bon il faut dire que je suis carrément médiocre dans sa matière, donc largué pendant ses cours, donc bien sur je dors… et je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire que Sora vient de me donner un coup de règle, elle aurait des problèmes ( et on est quand même amis, même si elle m'a mis un coup de règle)._

_Je me retourne donc (plus discrètement cette fois), pour savoir la raison de cet injuste coup._

"Dis donc, ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle ! le prof a raison, t'étais encore en train de dormir!"

"Bien sur que non je dormais pas, je pensais juste a autre chose. "

"Qui faisait bien sur partie du cours d'anglais? "

"Bon, c'est pas pour ça que tu m'as cogné, si? "

_Là elle esquisse un sourire moqueur, elle est consciente d'être dans le vrai, et mon changement de sujet signifie un abandon. Ça c'est encore une des manies qu'elle a prises de Yamato (toujours bien faire savoir qu'il a raison, quoi que pour Yamato c'est plutôt bien faire savoir que j'ai tort… )_

"Tu sais pourquoi Matt est absent? "

_Matt est absent?_

_J'étais tellement absorbé dans mes pensées que je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte ! je suis vraiment en dessous de tout !_

_Mes remarques intérieures doivent se voir sur mon visage, parce qu'elle enchaîne :_

"Si ça se trouve il est malade. Il n'était déjà pas en spécialités physique. "

_Et Izzy s'incruste dans la discussion, c'est comme ça les digisauveurs, on partage tous, on est une belle est grande famille où l'intimité est interdite…_

_Bon, d'accord, ma remarque n'est pas sympa, surtout que sans lui on aurait pas pu savoir si Yamato ratait juste l'heure d'anglais ou s'il avait été absent dans la matinée aussi (lui et Izzy ont tous les deux 2 heures de physique en plus, en option, alors que j'ai pris option EPS et Sora, langues.)_

"Dans ce cas il faudrait lui amener les cours ce soir, on a un DS demain, il va se planter s'il ne peut pas réviser, et le prof nous a dit que ce qu'on faisait aujourd'hui serrait dans le devoir ! "

"De toute façon Yamato déteste l'anglais et a toujours des sales notes dans cette matière, alors une de plus ou de moins? " (2)

_Là Sora me fait le regard qui dit "tu n'es pas sérieux Taichi, c'est très mal". En plus; je suis stupide ! c'est l'excuse rêvée pour aller chez lui ! et dès ce soir en plus !_

_Euh, mais je suis pas prêt moi !_

_Mais Yamato n'est pas souvent absent, l'opportunité ne se représentera peut-être pas de nouveau tout de suite…_

_Mais il faut que je me prépare psychologiquement !_

"Laisse tomber si tu es pris ce soir, j'irais si tu veux. En plus tu n'as pas les cours de physique, tant qu'a faire autant tout lui apporter ! "

_Aie aie, danger, danger, il faut prendre rapidement une décision !_

_C'est à l'instant même ou je me dis ça que je m'entends répondre :_

"Mais non, je vais y aller, tu me passeras ton cours et j'irais faire des photocopies pendant l'heure du déjeuner ! "

"OK, comme tu veux."

"Dans quelle galère je viens encore de m'enliser?"

-----------------------

_(1) j'imagine tres bien taichi en train de se prendre la tete tout seul et a s'agiter dans tous les sens ! moi je lme fait tout le temps qd je revasse, dans le bus ou n'importe ou, je peux me mettre a sourire toute seule (sans raison apparente pour tous les autres) ou alors a prendre la tete de qqun qui fait la gueule et autres… on m'a deja fait remarquer plusieurs fois que ça faisait bizare ! mais pour moi, impossible de controler ça puisque c'est inconscient ! (c'etait un autre episode de la tres passionante vie de moi meme ! )_

_(2) j'ai fait Yamato détestant l'anglais parce que moi même je le hais trop pour faire un perso aimant l'anglais, et aussi (et surtout) à cause d'un très sympathique fanart, où on voit Jyou en train d'expliquer quelque chose a Yamato qui tient un livre d'anglais, et a l'air très désespéré devant cette langue infâme. Si j'ai fait Yamato bon en physique; c'est à cause de la fin de la saison 2, quand on voit Yamato astronaute, me suis dit qu'il fallait qques notions de physique pour être astronaute ! et aussi (et surtout) parce que je n'ai pas comme ambition pour lui qu'il finisse chanteur rock ! c très bien jusqu'à 25 ans, mais après je trouve que ça perd de son charme… puis je voulais quand même souligner la différence entre taichi (que j'imagine cancre dans toutes les matières, dsl c'est parce qu'il est footballeur) et Yamato, qui n'est bon que dans les matières qui l'intéressent (c'est parce qu'il sait ce qu'il veut, mdr)_

_-------------------_

_fin de ce chap, j'espere avoir quelques reviews… mas je continuerais bien sur de poster, meme pour une seule personne ! (autre que moi, mdr : p )_

_j'ai mis ce chapitre en ligne assez vite, parce que j'avais déjà bien commencé le 3 (je ne mets un chapitre en ligne que qd le suivant est terminé), mais là je n'ai pas du tout commencer le 4, et comme c'est un chapitre assez important, j'aprehende un peu... donc ça pourrait etre assez long (entre 2 semaines et un mois je pense...) désolée d'avance._

_si vous lisez cette fic, mais que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de laisser des reviews, please, petit bouton en bas a gauche, c'est bien de savoir ce qui plait et ce qui ne plait pas dans une fic qu'on ecrit… (en plus ça fait du bien a mon ego ! mdr, non, partez pas ! ) _

_a bientôt (enfin j'espere) pour le chapite 3. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Le titre est peut-être très nul, mais j'étais en mal d'inspiration, si qqun a une idée, n'hésitez pas !_

_L'auteur c'est bien sur moi, mais digimon ne m'apparient pas (a part Yamato et Jyou que j'ai caché dans mon placard avec mon chat, mais chut ! Faut pas le dire ! )_

_Sinon, ben c'est une fic YAOI, donc qui met en scène deux jeunes hommes très amoureux l'un de l'autres (enfin j'espère, parce que pour le moment c'est pas gagné) mais je pense pas qu'il y aura de Lemon (je suis pas assez sure de moi pour en faire) peut-être un léger lime a la fin, mais léger léger, et si j'arrive à les mettre ensemble ! (Qu'est ce que vous voulez, Yamato est dingue de moi, il veut pas aller avec Taichi) bon, là j'ai cassé toute l'intrigue, dont autant le dire : j'espère finir sur un TAITO. _

_Mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, mais je fais vraiment ce que je peux, je le jure_

_N/a : pour faire simple, je n'aime pas vraiment le TK que j'ai fait, mais j'arrive pas a l'améliorer, donc il restera comme ça. _

_Je ne déteste pas spécialement Sora, donc ce n'est pas une espèce de peste cinglée qui veut à tout prix se faire Yamato et Taichi, Izzy est le neutre tel que je l'apprécie, merci a toi Izzy d'être tellement transparent _

_Je n'ai pas de betalecteur donc je corrige (enfin j'essaie) les fautes grâce à words, donc toutes mes excuses pour les bêtises qui restent. (Et je ne corrige pas les notes, mdr, c'est trop long et ça me désespère toutes ces fautes !),Si qqun se propose pour me betalecturer (mdr, je sais ça existe pas, mais depuis le temps que je cherche à le placer celui là !), C'est avec une grande joie que j'accepterais son offre ! _

_Et de nouveau, même s'il n'y en a toujours qu'une, j'annonce que ce n'est pas la même personne ! donc la _

_**RAR : **_

_**Mara : **ça fait très plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! (Je suppose que t'es une fille, mais si t'es un mec excuse moi ;;; ) Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise (ça fait du bien a mon ego, mdr ) si tu ne l'avais jamais vu avant c'est parce qu'elle est très récente ! La suite la voilà, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! (même si elle est un peu plus courte… ) _

----------------------

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Et voilà, la torture qu'est le cours d'anglais est enfin finie, c'est l'heure du déjeuner et je suis en train de poser mes livres dans mon casier pour pouvoir ensuite aller manger. J'ai fait les photocopies pour Yamato, et j'en ai profité pour trouver une solution a mon problème (solution limitée dans le temps je l'avoue, mais pour le moment c'est mieux que rien) donc : ce soir, je lui emmène ses cours, comme le ferait n'importe quel meilleur ami digne de ce nom, et point barre._

_Oui, c'est tout, il vaut mieux que j'attende un peu avant de tenter quelque chose, après tout, ça fait assez longtemps que j'attends, c'est pas une semaine ou deux de plus qui va changer quelque chose._

_Je pense que ce que TK m'a dit hier était juste pour me faire réagir, Kahei n'est pas stupide (même s'il est quand même un peu space, ça c'est indéniable) mais il ne risque pas de faire changer d'avis Yamato sur son orientation sexuel tout de suite, il lui faudra un certain temps pour l'accepter, (s'il l'accepte, après tout, je n'ai aucun indice comme quoi il pourrait être homosexuel, ou même bi.)_

_Bien sur, comme Kahei a la réputation de prendre et jeter en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "mais quel est l'abruti qui m'a fichu un empoté pareil, t'es vraiment un cas qu'on trouve pas n'importe où toi" (1), je pourrais toujours récupérer Matt une fois qu'il lui aurait fait découvrir une bisexualité très attendue par moi-même… mais je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas une solution qui me convient !_

_Donc je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé de solution satisfaisante… mais je ne vais pas tarder ! je me le jure ! (Comment ça personne n'y croit même pas moi? )._

"Eh ! Salut Yagami ! Comment ça va? "

_GRANDE PANIQUE ! Je l'avais pas vu arriver celui là ! J'ai fait un bond d'au moins 1 mètre, il est fou d'arriver sans prévenir !_

"Désolée, je voulais pas te faire peur."

_J'aurais sûrement pu le croire s'il n'avait pas eu un sourire ouvertement moqueur plaqué sur le visage !_

" Non, non. Tout va bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nobuhiro? " (2)

_Parce que c'est bien lui, avec ses cheveux plus en batailles que jamais, qui me regarde avec un air profondément narquois. Mais je remarque aussi autre chose, il y a comme une lueur de jalousie dans ses yeux, de défis même._

" Tu as vu Yamato aujourd'hui? "

_Parce que n'étant pas dans notre classe, il ne peut pas savoir qu'il a été absent toute la matinée._

"Non, il doit être malade, pourquoi? "

_Je ne me serais jamais douté que ma réplique était à ce point désopilante qu'il éclate de rire. Ça m'agace un peu qu'il rigole comme ça sans que je sache pourquoi, je n'ai rien dit de bizarre pourtant !_

_Il doit avoir pitié de mon air abasourdi, ou alors c'est le fait que je le fusille de yeux qui l'aide à se calmer, car il me dit :_

"Je ne suis pas sur qu'on puisse considérer ça comme une maladie, mais c'est vrais que les effets sont les mêmes."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu sais pourquoi Matt est absent? "

"Je le suppose plutôt, hier on a eu une repet', qu'on a assez bien arrosé après."

"Et pourquoi tu n'es pas "malade" aussi dans ce cas? "

"On se débrouille toujours pour qu'il en reste au moins un ou deux de plus ou moins sobre, pour aider les autres à rentrer chez eux, en cas de grosses grosses cuites ! "

_Ça veut dire qu'il a ramené Matt chez lui hier soir? Matt complètement bourré au point de plus pouvoir mettre un pied devant l'autre? Qui peut savoir ce qu'il a fait ! Ce type est complètement dépravé, et je sais qu'il rêve de mettre Matt dans son lit ! Oh mon dieu pourvu que…_

"N'ai pas l'air paniqué comme ça Yagami, je l'ai pas violé, je suis pas comme ça."

_Je dois avoir l'air complètement soulagé, mais tant pis, on peut s'attendre à tout de sa part !_

_Juste après avoir dit ça d'un air complice, comme une blague, son regard deviens flamboyant et il continue :_

"Mais je dois quand même te prévenir que je ne censurerais aucun moyen qui pourrait m'aider à l'avoir. Je vois très bien ce que cache ton air de "je-suis-ton-meilleur-pote-reposes-toi-sur-moi-c'est-sans-arrieres-pensées", tu penses avoir un avantage sur moi à cause de ça, et aussi à cause de ma réputation, mais tant que je pourrais me battre pour l'avoir, je le ferais, sans aucunes limites ! "

_Puis il tourne les talons et part, plus énervé que jamais, pour retrouver son petit copain du moment, qui ne sait sûrement pas qu'il n'est qu'une passade pour lui. C'est ça tout l'art de Kahei, a chaque fois il arrive à convaincre sa proie qu'il changera pour lui, que cette fois se sera différent, qu'il est vraiment amoureux. Et a chaque fois ça se passe de la même façon._

_En tout cas, maintenant qu'il m'a officiellement reconnu comme son rival, il va mettre les bouchées doubles. Finalement je n'ai peut-être pas tant de temps que ça si je veux pouvoir sortir avec Yamato._

_Et ça, bien sur je le veux ! Il occupe toutes mes pensées, je ne peux pas l'imaginer avec un autre garçon, déjà le voir avec des filles me fends le cœur a chacune de ses nouvelles conquêtes, mais savoir que j'aurais pu l'avoir et que j'ai laissée passée ma chance… je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne veux pas le brusquer, mais TK m'a bien laissé entendre que son magnifique frangin était assez obtus pour ce genre de chose… (en tout cas quand ça le concerne, sinon il est plutôt vif d'esprit pour repérer les couples en formation)._

_Je devrais peut-être être direct, sinon ça marchera jamais…_

_En tout cas, cette conversation m'oblige à revoir mon plan pour ce soir, je ne peux plus attendre…_

_Mais je suis toujours pas près moi !_

---------------------------------

_(1) ne me demandez pas d'où ça vient, je n'en sais rien, mais je n'avais pas trop d'inspi, mais je tenais vraiment a placer un truc dans ce genre, donc j'ai été à l'aveuglette, le premier truc qui me passait par la tête !_

_(2) c'est le nom de famille de Kahei, Kahei Nobuhiro (comme l'auteur de Kenshin:Watsuki Nobuhiro, non je n'essaie pas de placer tous les auteurs que j'aime bien dans ma fic ! ). Il y aura souvent des petits trucs que j'ajouterais alors qu'ils auraient eu leur place dans le premier chapitres, parce que je suis totalement incapable de prévoir quoi que ce soit, gomen a l'avance ! il arrivera souvent qu'il y ait des petites notes pour rattraper des oublis…__Si Taichi et Kahei s'appellent par leurs noms de familles, c'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment amis au sens propre du termes, ils se connaissent, c'est tout._

_----------------------_

_Je m'étais promis d'essayer de mettre moins de bavardage inutile qui ne fait que rallonger la fic, mais impossible ! _

_Le chapitre 4 n'est pas tout à fait fini (d'habitude j'attends d'avoir au moins 1 chap. d'avance avant de poster), mais c'est surtout parce que je sais pas comment le couper… pour le moment il est assez long (par rapport aux autres) mais c'est surtout parce qu'il y a bcp de dialogues…_

_J'attends toujours d'avoir une review par chap. avant de poster (pour être sur que ça intéresse qd même qqun) donc si vous voulez une suite ben le mieux c de laisser une review, ça fait toujours très plaisir !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ben j'ai pas changé mon titre, puisque personne n'avait d'idées ! mdr, tant pis !_

_L'auteur c'est bien sur moi, mais digimon ne m'appartient pas (a part Yamato et Jyou que j'ai caché dans mon placard avec mon chat, mais chut ! Faut pas le dire ! ). Ils sont a Toei Animation (que je venere bicoup bicoup bicoup ! )_

_Sinon, ben c'est une fic YAOI, donc qui met en scène deux jeunes hommes très amoureux l'un de l'autres (enfin j'espère, parce que pour le moment c'est pas gagné) mais je pense pas qu'il y aura de Lemon (je suis pas assez sure de moi pour en faire) peut-être un léger lime a la fin, mais léger léger, et si j'arrive à les mettre ensemble ! (Qu'est ce que vous voulez, Yamato est dingue de moi, il veut pas aller avec Taichi) bon, là j'ai cassé toute l'intrigue, dont autant le dire : j'espère finir sur un TAITO. _

_Mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, mais je fais vraiment ce que je peux, je le jure ! _

_Et voici donc ma très attendue (au moins par moi) confrontation entre taichi et Yamato ! Parce que depuis le début, on parle beaucoup de Yamato, mais on l'a pas encore vu ! Et bien le voilà ! j'ai peur de l'avoir un peu raté, j'ai bcp de mal a le retranscrire fidèlement a l'idée que je me fait de lui… donc désolée si vous etes déçus ! _

_Pour le chapitre 3 le nombre de reviews a explosée ! mais non, rigolez pas ! j'en ai eu 2, et je suis vraiment super contente ! ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, donc merci a mes deux revieweuses adorées ! et : _

RAR : 

Fanderpg : _merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! je suis très contente que la fic te plaise (je vais avouer que c'est un peu le but, mdr ). _

_J'essaye de cultiver le coté un peu maladroit de Tai, et paniqué face a ses sentiments ! je l'imagine très bien comme ça ! _

_J'aime assez le vieux rock, et bien sur Johnny (sur scene) ! mais l'image qu'on en a est assez vieilli et du coup je sais pas du tout si on peut dire que ma vision du rock correspondent a la leur ! mdr_

_Par contre je ne peux pas voir matt bon en langue ! mdr, c'est peut-être juste a cause de ce fanart, mais même sans ça je le voyais plutot matheu (normal en même temps… pardon, ct nul ) _

Maragiovanni _: bon, ce chapitre là est venu assez vite qd même ! surtout que j'ai pas été là de toute la semaine, donc je l'ai presque mis des que je suis rentrée ! (j'avoue, j'ai qd même mis 3h30 ! mdr ) par contre le prochain risque d'être beaucoup plus tard… voir note a la fin ! _

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! et aussi de dire que j'ecris bien, car eprso j'aime pas trop mon style, donc ça me rassure que ça te plaise qd même ! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chap aussi ! _

_Et now (enfin) le :_

**Chapitre 4**

_Aujourd'hui doit être le seul jour de ma vie où je trouve une journée de cour trop courte ! mais c'est vrai quoi, j'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir, de me préparer, et tout ce que j'aurais voulu faire avant ma "confrontation" de ce soir…_

_Je me retrouve devant la porte de son apart avant même de m'en rendre compte. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais? Je sonne? Non, en fait il ne vaut mieux pas. Je ferais mieux de repartir doucement, et faire comme si je n'étais pas venu._

_Evidement, c'est à l'instant où je tourne les talons que j'entends la porte s'ouvrir :_

" Taichi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? "

_Juste quand je repartais, ça fait pas louche du tout déjà. Je me retourne vivement, et répond à mon meilleur ami, très étonné de mon attitude (on le comprend) :_

"je… "

_Oh non, c'est pas le moment de me lâcher ! Un peu de sang froid, tu as une super excuse pour être là ! Je vois Yamato lever un sourcil interrogateur devant mon bégaiement un peu lamentable, et m'empresse de lui répondre :_

"Je t'ai amené les cours de la journée ! Puisqu'on a un devoir d'anglais demain, Sora pensait qu'il fallait que tu ais le cours de la journée, et Izzy m'ait donné son cours de SPE physique que j'ai photocopié à l'heure du déjeuner pour te l'amener et …. "

_Il me coupe, m'empêchant ainsi de m'enfoncer d'avantage :_

" OK, j'ai saisi l'idée principale. Tout va bien? "

"Oh oui, super, les cours étaient géniaux aujourd'hui, j'ai même pas vu le temps passé !"

-----------------

_Hum, Taichi qui bégaie et qui me dit que les cours de la journée étaient géniaux : Il doit y avoir un problème. Comment je peux essayer de mettre ça au clair sans le paniquer encore plus?_

"Hum, très bien… Ben rentre 2min, je nous fais du café."

"Euh? Euh, tu crois?"

"Pourquoi, non?"

"Si si si, tu as raison : merci ! "

_Pas clair du tout son attitude._

---------------

_Olala, il faut que vraiment que je me calme, il doit penser que j'ai grillé mon dernier neurone, ou un truc du même goût… après tout, rien ne m'oblige à faire autre chose que lui filer ses cours, et repartir ensuite, si?_

_**Réfléchis-y, mais prend pas trop ton temps, dis-toi que t'es pas tout seul ! **(cf. TK dans le 1er chap.)_

_Oh non, bien sur que si, il faut que je lui parle, mais après tout, c'est mon meilleur ami, alors même s'il n'a pas ce genre de tendance, il comprendra et c'est pas pour autant qu'il voudra plus jamais me parler ou quoi que ce soit? Il sera peut-être juste un peu plus méfiant, je ne pourrais plus le regarder discrètement et je n'aurais plus aucun espoir, mais tout ça n'est pas si grave, si ?_

_Bien sur que si, mais je ne peux quand même pas laisser Kahei sortir avec Matt ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me semble tellement évidement que Kahei y arriverais, alors que moi je n'aurais aucune chance?_

" Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? "

_Ayaa ! Je suis resté à la porte à rêvasser pendant que Yamato est allé faire son café (d'ailleurs je hais le café), il est déjà revenu, et moi je suis toujours dehors !_

_Est-ce que me faire passer pour cinglé est vraiment la meilleure manière de le séduire? Au moins je pourrais toujours plaider la folie temporaire…_

"Rien ! Rien du tout ! Je pensais à autre chose, c'est tout ! "

_**"L'autre chose", ce serait pas un blond aux yeux bleu-azur, chanteur vedette des Teenages Wolves? **(toujours TK chap. 1)_

_Mais tais-toi cerveau !_

"C'est rare de te voir la tête ailleurs. "

" Comme quoi tout arrive ! "

_J'entre enfin dans la maison, et vais m'asseoir à la table avec Yamato, pour boire cet immonde café. Déjà je déteste le café, mais en plus Matt le fait 50 fois trop fort !_

"Bon alors qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi? "

_Hein? Comment il sait?_

"Pourquoi tu demandes ça? "

"Tu détestes le café. Et pourtant tu bois quand même celui là, donc c'est qu'il y a un problème. Je dirais quelque chose qu'il faut que tu me dise mais que tu as peur que je prenne mal. "

_Mais comment est-ce qu'il peut être aussi perspicace?_

"Mais pas du tout, j'adore le café !"

_Et j'en boit une grande gorgée pour le lui prouver, ç'aurait sûrement été plus convainquant si j'avais réussi a retenir cette grimace de dégoût après, mais c'est pas de ma faute s'il est si amer. Yamato esquisse un sourire indulgent et continue._

_C'est merveilleux de voir Matt sourire, ça illumine tout son visage… mais c'est tellement rare, il est tout le temps tellement sérieux quoique ces temps ci ça arrive de plus en plus, souvent avec les Teenages Wolves d'ailleurs, ils sont tout le temps en train de l'asticoter et d'essayer de le mettre mal a l'aise et il a sûrement décidé que la meilleure manière de les calmer était de le prendre avec humour !_

"Taichi t'es toujours là? "

_Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour ce grave problème d'inattention avant de me faire interner… et la meilleure solution serait peut-être de "supprimer" (pas tuer, résoudre) le problème qui m'obsède… allez, je me lance !_

"Oui oui, excuse moi, qu'est-ce que tu disais? "

" Pourquoi tu es venu? "

"Ben pour t'apporter les cours que t'as raté…"

"Non, ça c'est l'excuse que t'utilises, moi je voudrais connaître la vrai raison. "

_Merde, j'avais presque oublié déjà a quel point il est perspicace quand il veut !_

" Et bien je… "

-----------------

_On vas peut-être enfin entrer dans le vif du sujet._

" Oui? "

" Tu sais, je suis pas sur que…"

_Et voilà, il hésite encore, ça peut quand même pas être grave à ce point? Il me fatigue des fois…_

-------------------

"Taichi, je suis ton meilleur ami, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais non? "

"Ben oui mais…"

_"Tout" ? Même ça?_

" Et bien… comment tu réagirais si tu découvrais que quelqu'un de ton entourage (pas moi) est …"

" Tu sais si tu t'arrêtes à la fin de chaque phrase on a pas…"

"… est gay ?"

_Je serre les poings sous la table à cause du stress, je n'ose pas le regarder, je ne veux pas voir sa réaction, pas tout de suite._

_La question que j'attendais tombe tout de suite après :_

"Qui? "

_Je n'entends que de la curiosité dans sa voix, pas de reproches, ni rien. Mais il est persuadé que la personne concernée n'est pas là, alors est-ce que ça peut vraiment être bon signe ?_

"Je…. Euh… Jyou ! "

_désolé Jyou…_

_J'entends Matt soupirer, d'impatience il me semble, mais rien n'est moins sur :_

"Taichi arrêtes de tourner autour du pot, je sais bien que Jyou n'est pas gay, il sort avec Mimi."

_Première nouvelle !_

" Ah bon? Comment ça se fait que j'étais pas au courant? "

" Parce que tu n'as absolument aucune intuition pour ce genre de chose"

_Tu peux parler, tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte que Kahei te tournait autour ! (bon, moi non plus avant que TK ne me le fasse remarquer, mais je suis plutot connu pour etre lent pour tout ce qui touche a ce domaine... ) _

"Mais ne chance pas de sujet s'il te plait"

" Mais c'est que… Il ne voulait pas que je te le dise…"

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? "

_Il faut vite que j'invente quelque chose, sinon il va me piéger._

--------------------

_Hum, je comptais pas finir ce chap comme ça, mais comme j'ai eu 2 reviews (et oui, on le saura) et que j'avais promis de mettre la suite pour chaque review… ben je le met _

_Et finalement, c'est pas trop mal comme fin, non? _

_Bon, je previens que la suite mettre plus longtemps a venir, puisque j'ai même pas commencer a ecrire le prochain chapitre ! _

_A vrais dire j'hesite pour la suite, je pensais faire du chap 5 le dernier chap, mais j'ai eu une petite idée (qui me plait assez) pour rallonger la fic ! cad pleins d'actions en plus ! mais je sais pas si vous prefereriez ça ou alors nu truc plus court… moi j'aime bien les fics a rallonge, mais est-ce le cas de tout le monde? Donc je vous demande votre avis _

_Je pense que je vais ecrire 2 chaps 5, un pour chaque version, et je mettrais en ligne selon votre preference… (alors s'il vous plait, essayez d'être d'accord ! mdr ) _

_Bon, tout ça pour dire que le chapitre 5 ne viendra surement pas avant un assez long moment… mais celui ci etait assez long, non?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon, j'ai décidé de changer un peu l'intro aux chap, faut dire que vous devez commencer a la connaître par cœur l'autre non? (enfin, pour ceux qui la lisent )_

_L'auteur c'est moua : le pauvre lapin bleu dépourvu de patte ! **Mais** digimon et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas, sont tous a Tohei Animation ! et oui tous…_

_C'est déjà le chap 5 ! wha, je suis émue parce que même si mes chaps sont courts, 5 chaps c pas rien quand même ! surtout que comme j'ai opté pour la version longue il y en aura sûrement quelques autres (je compte vite fait et en gros dans ma tete…3-4? Mouais, plutôt 3 que 4 ! Mais c'est pas mal déjà, non? Pis c'est approximatif, donc si ça se trouve ce seras 4-5 voir 5-6 ! mdr tetre pas qd même, faut pas surestimer mes capacités (très limités) d'écriture !_

_Qu'est-ce que j'oublie? Ah oui, les barrieres anti-homophobes, donc : ceci est une fic yaoi (même si yaura pas de lemon, et même surement pas de lime !) donc qui mets en scene 2 jeunes hommes trèèèès beau (surtout Yamato) trèèèès betes (ça c que pour taichi lol, j'y peux rien, je l'm pas tellement, malgré le beau couple qu'il forme vec mon Yamato ! ) et surtout trèèèès amoureux ! (enfin, pas encore, mais ça va bien finir par venir ! croise les doigts et prie très fort ! . mais bon, c'est pas violent comme Yaoi, se serait plutot un tit shonen ai tout mignon, pouvaient bien faire un effort bordel! (en manque de reviews mdr)_

_D'abbord je m'en fout j'en ai déjà 2 des revieweuses et elles reviewent tous les chaps ! (ou presque, mdr). CT POUR RIRE, PARTEZ PAS !_

_Hum hum, on se reconcentre pour les_

_RAR :_

_**Fanderq : **et voilà la suite ! mdr, finalement, c'était assez rapide, non? Ben oui, moi je le met en ligne, alors que ton chap 5, on l'attends toujours ! mdr. Donc voilà, j'espère que ça te plaira !_

**Chapitre 5 **

_Il faut vite que j'invente quelque chose, sinon il va me piéger._

_Est-ce qu'il pourrait croire que TK est gay? Ou Izzy? Et si je faisais encore plus simple en nommant Kahei? Oui, mais après, s'il n'a rien contre l'homosexualité, ça reviendrais à faire la pub pour l'autre imbécile…_

"Je vois très bien que tu es en train d'inventer un mytho, Taichi."

_Ouuuups !_

"Euh, c'est, c'est…"

_Yamato me regarde maintenant avec un air des plus septique, et même agacé, si je ne me dépêche pas de trouver quelque chose, il va finir par tirer des conclusions tout seul, sans attendre mes explications… et ça risque d'être encore pire !_

"Bon, si tu veux pas me le dire laisses moi deviner"

_Qu'est-ce que je disais…_

----------------

"Ça a l'air d'être un aveu difficile à faire, donc qui te concerne de près, et que je risque de désapprouver, c'est ça? "

_Hum, je vois à sa tête que je suis très proche de la vérité… C'est assez facile de bluffer en faisant style que j'ai tout compris, mais ça reste quand même assez vague…_

_Et si ? Non ! Mais comme il a l'air d'attendre ma bénédiction sur l'affaire qui le tracasse, peut-être que…_

-----------------

_Olala, je suis sur qu'il a compris ! J'ai littéralement vu passer l'éclair de compréhension sur son visage, suivi de celui (l'éclair), très net de la désapprobation ! Et tout ça a duré moins d'une seconde, son masque neutre est de nouveau en place !_

"Donc TU es gay…"

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais? Est-ce qu'il va bien le prendre ou…

"Et tu sors avec TK? "

"QUOI ?"

_Mais comment il a pu se tromper à se point? L'analyse était parfaite, mais le décodage est à revoir ! Je devrais me sentir soulagé qu'il n'est pas compris, mais c'est encore pire sous cet angle là !_

---------------------

_OK, mauvaise interprétation, ça arrive. Et puis sur le coup, tant mieux ! je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité, mais l'idée de Taichi avec mon frère est vraiment dérangeante…_

_Sora dirait illico : jalousie ! Elle est persuadée que les disputes incessantes d'il y a 4ans entre moi et taichi était à cause de ça… que j'avais l'impression qu'il me prenait mon rôle de grand frère… n'importe quoi! (1)_

_Mais si c'est pas ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Le stresse a un effet ravageur sur taichi, le voilà en train d'essayer d'esquinter la table avec un couteau qui traînait par-là !(2) Faut vraiment qu'il se calme._

_Je me lève, et lui prends doucement la main pour qu'il arrête en lui disant :_

"Du calme, venges toi pas de ma connerie sur la table.

---------------------

_Alors là il y a danger... Matt a pris mon poignet dans sa main, mais dans un mouvement tellement doux… Rien que ça, ça me met dans tous mes états ! C'est dire l'effet qu'il a sur moi !_

_Au début on peut penser qu'il est assez brusque, et maladroit, mais en fait, tous ses gestes sont effectués avec douceur quand il est en contact avec quelqu'un d'autre… il m'a fallu un moment pour m'en rendre compte, mais il faut dire qu'au début nos "échanges" se bornaient à des coups de poings !_

_Je fixe sa main, ça a l'air de le mettre un peu mal a l'aise, il me demande :_

"Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? "

_Je suis totalement incapable de répondre._

_Je me lève, sa main toujours sur mon bras, il a un mouvement de recul, je me rapproche, et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes._

_C'est comme si j'étais complètement détaché de la réalité, comme si mon esprit était parti, laissant mon corps faire ce qu'il veut._

_Il a un mouvement de surprise (ou de dégoût? Je prie pour que ce ne soit pas ça ! ), puis il se laisse faire, sans réagir du tout. Il ne repousse pas mon baiser, mais il n'y répond pas non plus. Comment interpréter ça?_

----------------------

_J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau c'est mis en mode veille. Je ne comprends plus rien du tout, Taichi m'embrasse? Ce n'est pas de mon frère ou de n'importe qui qu'il est amoureux, c'est de moi? Je ne comprends, l'information n'arrive pas a mon cerveau._

_Avant que j'aie le temps de prendre une décision quelconque il rompt le baiser et s'enfuit en courant. Je reste trop abasourdi pour réagir._

_-------------------_

_La fuite est la meilleure défense pour moi a ce moment, alors je m'en vais. Matt ne bouge toujours pas, il reste debout dans la cuisine, sans aucune réaction. La surprise est clairement visible sur son visage, mais ni approbation ni désapprobation ne peuvent s'y lire._

_Dans l'escalier je croise son père, j'ai l'impression qu'il me parle, mais je ne lui réponds pas, je veux partir d'ici le plus vite possible, mettre le plus de distance possible en la connerie que je viens de faire et ses conséquences et moi._

_Je cours sans m'arrêter jusque chez moi, ne réponds même pas a mes parents qui me demandent où j'étais, et si j'ai vu l'heure qu'il était, qui me disent que je suis en retard pour le dîner. Je cours m'enfermer dans la chambre que je partage avec Kari. Arrivé là je me jette sur le lit._

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai embrassé? Ça n'a pas tellement eu l'air de lui plaire, je viens sûrement de briser toutes mes chances, et notre amitié par la même occasion !_

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire demain, au lycée? Je ne pourrais pas l'éviter, on est dans la même classe ! A moins qu'il ne se décide lui-même à faire comme si je n'existais pas… c'est bien possible, même probable ! Comment réagir quand votre meilleur ami vous embrasse, comme ça, sans prévenir ni rien !_

_Je suis vraiment trop bête !_

---------------------

_(1) moi je suis d'accord avec ça mdr ! (et c'est même pour ça que je le met, même si ça a pas grand rapport avec la fic )_

_(2) Ben oui, quand on est stressé, on cherche a s'occuper les mains ! en tout cas moi c'est comme ça, quand je suis mal a l'aise je sais plus quoi faire de mes mains, elles me genent terriblement, et du coup je fait n'importe quoi avec (triturer un couteau, arracher les brins d'herbes, me craquer les doigts… )_

_Et voilà ! quoi "finalement il se passe rien"? mais siiiiiiii, il se passe plein de trucs ! bon, on va dire que ça prépare la suite ! c'est déjà bien, non?_

_Pis je l'ai ecrit bien plus vite que je ne l'avait prévu ! (comment ça c'est parce qu'il est super court? Pas tant que ça qd même? Si? Ben toutes mes excuses… )_

_Bon, comme les cours vont reprendre je sais pas qd je vais pouvoir prendre le temps pour ecrire… (là j'ai eu du temps parce que j'avais tellement de devoirs que ça m'a démotivé ! alors que d'habitude d'un jour sur l'autre j'en ai pas trop, donc j'ecris pas… comment ça c'est pas logique? )_

_Bon, sinon comme d'hab ! REVIEWS PLEASE !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Et oui, c'est le retour du lapin ! Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour cet immonde retard ! Je n'étais pas très inspirée pour ce chap, il n'est pas très important… a part peut être la fin pour ce qui lisent entre les lignes! ) et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver la motivation pour l'écrire ! (et oui, j'avoue, j'ai passé des heures à jouer au solitaire sur mon ordi quand j'aurais du passer du temps sur cette fic… )_

_A chaque review laissée, je me disais qu'il fallait que je m'y remette, que ce n'était pas correct ! Je vous jure que je suis vraiment désolée… le prochain chapitre risque lui aussi d'être assez long à venir (même si je pense qu'il sera un peu plus intéressant) et je m'en excuse à l'avance ! mais faut quand même voir le coté positif : ce chap est sûrement le plus long !_

_Et je suis aussi pas mal attristée car on ne peut plus faire les RAR dans les chaps, pour ceux qui mettent leur adresse, je peux répondre par mail, mais ça m'embête quand même pour les autres, car il ne faut pas croire : vos reviews me font énormément plaisir ! Donc merci beaucoup a TOUS les revieweurs (j'en ai eu 4 pour ce chap ! C'est énorme pour moi) car c'est vraiment une grande motivation pour l'écriture !_

_Je vais essayer d'arrêter là mon blabla, en finissant par le disclaimer : digimon ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à Toei animation (il me semble)_

_Un dernier tit truc quand même : les "----------" peuvent aussi bien marquer un changement de lieu (et de temps) que de POV, dites moi si ça vous embrouille, j'essaierais de trouver une solution, même si c'est encore pas trop complexe !_

**CHAPITRE 6**

_Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire? Comment je suis sensé réagir?_

_La scène de la veille se rejoue inlassablement dans mon esprit, j'ai plutôt mal dormi cette nuit, ne cessant de me ressasser l'afflux énorme d'informations que ce simple geste a fait naître. Et aussi l'afflux énorme de questions. Comment dois-je réagir? Je ne peux pas l'ignorer, c'est mon meilleur ami, et même si je ne suis pas intéressé par sa "proposition" je ne peux pas le rejeter pour autant ! Mais est-ce que je pourrais vraiment me comporter normalement avec lui après ça?_

_Et puis surtout, Question des questions, est-ce que sa proposition m'intéresse? Parce qu'il ne faut pas se voiler la face, même si j'étais absolument certain d'être hétéro, après ce baiser je n'en suis plus si sur… Je ne peux pas dire que ça m'est dégoûté ou quoi que ce soit. Ça n'était même pas désagréable. Je pense que si quelqu'un d'autre m'avait embrassé comme ça (c'est à dire sans autorisation ni rien) ça m'aurait profondément choqué. Mais il y avait quelque chose de tellement désespéré dans la manière dont Tai l'a fait… et d'incontrôlé aussi, je ne pense pas que c'était son but en arrivant chez moi…_

_Bon, il faudrait que j'arrive à mettre tout ça au clair, pour être certain de me poser les bonnes questions, mais impossible de me concentrer ! Trop de fatigue (faut dire que j'en suis pas a ma première nuit blanche d'affilée), trop de questions, et surtout trop de bruits !_

" Si seulement la prof pouvait essayer de se taire une dizaine de minutes, son bavardage me rend dingue ! "

"Oui mais elle est payée pour ça. "

_Oups, la réponse d'Izzy (qui est assis dans le rang derrière moi) suppose que j'ai parlé à voix haute, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait mon intention !_

"Et si tu l'écoutais peut-être que tu te rendrais compte que ce qu'elle dit n'est pas que du "bavardage" mais que c'est intéressant ! "

"Désolé de te contredire Sora, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'une prof de littérature pourrait raconter d'intéressant "

"C'est sur que tu ne peux pas le savoir puisque tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'elle dit ! "

"Mademoiselle Takenouchi, j'apprécierais assez que vous fassiez au moins semblant de suivre mon cours ! "

_Je vois Izzy retenir un sourire. Et Sora prête à me tuer, mais elle n'avait qu'à pas parler aussi fort !_

_2h de littérature sont une infâme torture qu'on ne devrait faire subire a personne, mais ça le principal du lycée n'est pas au courant !_

" Tu sais pourquoi Taichi a décidé de se mettre au premier rang? "

_Ça c'est la **très **chère voisine et amie de Sora qui trouve très intéressant de colporter tous les ragots du lycée, du plus véridique au plus stupide. Et en plus elle est pas toujours sympas, assez médisante même (normal pour quelqu'un qui colporte des vacheries sur les autres a longueur de temps) et puis assez hypocrite en plus… Donc j'ai pas vraiment envie de répondre à sa question, et de toute façon Izzy répond pour moi :_

" Sûrement pour mater les jambes de la prof, elle a mis sa mini jupe. "

_Sora lève les yeux aux ciel, je suis presque sur qu'elle est au courant pour Taichi, donc cette réponse ne la satisfait sûrement pas. Mais pour l'autre peste c'est sûrement très bien, après tout, les ¾ des mecs de la classe immigrent au premier rang a l'occasion de la littérature. Dans ce cas, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi moi et Izzy on est au fond? Pour Izzy c'est parce qu'il y avait plus de place au premier rang. Et moi… j'avoue ne pas trop voir l'intérêt. De toute façon cette prof passe son temps à s'exhiber, alors même si j'avais envie de la mater (oui, c'est peut-être arrivé quelques fois, je suis un mec quand même, et aux dernières nouvelles j'étais hétéro… ) j'aurais pas besoin d'aller me coller au premier rang, ce qui m'empêcherait de pioncer tranquillement pendant ces MAGNIFIQUES 2h que l'on doit passer dans cette salle pourrie. (Tellement pourrie que la moisissure se répand au plafond, c'est vraiment immonde cette tache verdâtre)._

" C'est pas plutôt parce que vous vous êtes engueulé des fois? "

_Comment elle sait ça elle?_

" Pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça? "

_Mauvaise foi, mauvaise foi… (1)_

" Je t'en prie, ce matin on parlait tranquillement, et quand Izzy a dit que tu arrivais il s'est presque enfui en courant ! "

_Bien sur que j'avais vu qu'il m'évitait, mais je pensais pas que c'était aussi évident. D'ailleurs, ça devrait pas être à moi de l'éviter normalement?_

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? "

_Bon, il y a les yeux de la sale peste, Sora et Izzy fixés sur moi. Mais j'ai pas du tout envie de répondre à cette question. Va falloir la jouer fine._

" Tu trouves pas qu'elle est répugnante cette tache au plafond? "

_OK, c'était vraiment pas terrible, mais peut-être que si elle comprend que j'ai pas envie d'en parler elle laissera tomber? Mouais, ça m'étonnerais._

_Izzy lève les yeux au plafond pour regarder la dite tache, mais Sora n'est pas dupe du tout :_

" Te fous pas de ma gueule Matt ! "

" C'est vrai que c'est crade en fait. "

_On pourrait croire qu'Izzy essaie de me soutenir, mais en fait il a vraiment l'air absorbé par la découverte de cette moisissure…_

_Et on pourrait aussi croire que l'autre peste s'est désintéressée du sujet, mais en fait elle essaie juste de se faire oublier, des fois que ce soit sa présence qui m'empêche de parler ( faut dire que personne n'a vraiment envie de parler de trucs un peu intimes devant la commère du lycée )._

"Izzy ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il essaie juste de changer de sujet? "

"Quoi? Mais pas du tout, loin de moi cette idée. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est choquant que les règles basiques de l'hygiène ne soient pas respectés? On est dans un lycée quand même. "

" Très bien ! Après tout je m'en fiche de votre querelle idiote ! C'est vous que ça regarde ! "

_Regard déçu de la peste, elle était certaine de tenir son prochain scoop et tout vient de s'écrouler, elle sait que si Sora laisse tomber je ne dirais rien._

_En gros : j'ai gagné !_

"Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait en parler au proviseur? "

"Izzy, je suis sur qu'il se fiche complètement de savoir que je me suis engueulé avec Taichi."

_Mais a quoi il pense des fois lui?_

" Ah ! Tu vois que vous vous êtes engueulé !"

_Cri de triomphe de Sora qui fait que toute la classe se retourne vers nous. Y a vraiment des fois où j'aimerais être invisible._

_En plus la prof a l'air furax._

" Dis donc faut le dire si je vous dérange !"

_Un peu…_

" La prochaine fois vous vous mettrez au premier rang ! "

_Regards haineux de tous les mecs du premier rang (moins Taichi qui s'applique à regarder ailleurs) qui doivent peut-être penser qu'on l'a fait exprès pour avoir notre place attitrer devant (sous la jupe de) la prof…_

_Vive le lycée !_

------------

_Sora est furieuse, parce qu'à cause de moi (enfin, ça c'est son avis, après tout, c'est elle qui a crié non?) elle est mal vu par la prof, et Izzy est ravi, grâce à moi il a sa place au premier rang…_

_Le bon coté de la chose c'est que comme Sora boude dans son coin, elle ne me casse plus les pieds. Et le mauvais coté c'est que je ne pourrais plus pioncer tranquillement, et je vais devoir faire semblant d'écouter, ce qui est tout à fait crevant… (2)_

_Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète pour des conneries pareilles moi?_

_J'ai un problème bien plus grave ! Mon meilleur ami m'a déclaré la guerre froide, et c'est profondément irritant. Quand on en veut à quelqu'un, il faut aller lui hurler dessus jusqu'à ce qu'on soit défoulé, pas l'ignorer bêtement ! C'est inutile !_

_En plus, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'en veut? il ne peut pas vraiment me reprocher mon manque de réaction, c'est normal d'être surpris après ça …_

"Hello Yami !(3) "

--------------

_Ah, je vois que je l'ai surpris, si ç'avait été Yagami, il aurait certainement sursauté à mort mais Yamato étant ce qu'il est, il faut vraiment le savoir pour le remarquer ! Je donne mon secret? Allez, j'ai vu ses prunelles se refixées brusquement, signe qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et que je l'ai surpris ! C'est que je sais comment l'observer moi._

"Kahei, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu sais très bien que je déteste ce surnom idiot."

_Bien sur que je le sais, et on pourrait commencer à débattre sur ce sujet, mais moi je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Yagami hier. Je sais qu'il devait aller chez Matt pour lui apporter les cours, et j'ai remarqué qu'ils s'évitaient ce matin. Donc il a forcement du se passer quelque chose, et je veux savoir quoi._

"C'est parce que t'es en froid avec Yagami que t'es énervé? "

------------------

_Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un au lycée qui n'est pas au courant? Ça se voit tant que ça?_

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça qu'on s'est engueulé? "

"Ben, d'habitude vous êtes toujours ensemble, et là vous vous êtes pas parlé de la journée."

_On passe vraiment tant de temps que ça ensemble? Remarque, c'est vrais que ça me fait un vide quand il n'est pas là…_

"Alors? "

"Alors, quoi?"

"Ben, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?"

_Tu peux toujours courir si tu crois que je vais te répondre… surtout Kahei, il n'est pas vraiment ami avec Taichi, je pense même qu'ils ne s'entendent pas bien du tout._

_Il doit être ravi de constater que, pour une raison ou une autre, on se soitengueulé…_

"Tu comptes pas me le dire, pas vrais?"

"Bien vu, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en parler avec toi."

_A ce moment, la sonnerie annonce la reprise des cours, et le couloir se vide. J'attrape mon sac, pour signifier à Kahei que je vais aller en cours, quand il m'attrape par les épaules et me plaque contre le casier. Il a l'air assez énervé, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?_

"Parce que je pense savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, et si c'est bien ce que je pense, et qu'il a en effet tenté sa chance, il faut que je nous remette à égalité."

_Et avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire, il m'embrasse._

_Ça n'a rien à voir du tout avec le baiser de Taichi, je n'ai pas eu envie de repousser taichi, ça ne m'a pas tellement dérangé sur le coup qu'il m'embrasse, mais Kahei ! Kahei je ne peux pas._

_Je le repousse assez violemment, et lui jette mon poing dans la figure._

_Il a l'air assez abasourdi, mais a quoi il s'attendait?_

_Je n'attends pas qu'il réagisse, et je reprends mon sac, que j'ai lâché dans la surprise, et pars en cours._

-------------

_(1) il faut imaginer la chanson "souvenir souvenir" avec ma tite modif de parole !_

_(2) si si, c'est fatiguant même de faire semblant ! (ok, cette note ne sert a rien)_

_(3) diminutif de Yamato bien sur, en japonais ça veut dire "obscurité, ténèbres (de la nuit)" je trouve que ça lui va trop bien, et puis j'avais envie de le mettre ! C'est un des surnoms de Matt dans ma tite tête !_

_Voilà, un nouveau chap fini ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu (surtout qu'il a été très longa écrire), et je sollicite votre patience pour le prochain ! Quoique comme ça va être les vacs, peut-être que je trouverais du temps pour écrire la suite ! Je vous promets de faire plus d'efforts ! _

_la fin a vraiment été écrite vite fait, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas l'impression que je bacle… _

_Et svp, me punissez pas de mon retard en ne m'envoyant pas de reviews ! (et si possible, mettez votre adresse, que je puisse vous répondre… ) _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tout d'abord :** Bonne année a tous ! (toutes?) Je vous souhaite le meilleur pour cette année, car je suis dans une phase d'amour mondial (ben oui, j'ai finit un chapitre) et c'est dans ces moments là que ma naiveté ressort le plus... Non, serieusement, du bonheur pour tout le monde ! _

_**N/a :** Je trouve que j'ai pas été trop lente pour ce chapitre ! Même s'il est vraiment tres tres court, je suis désolée, mais c'est un chapitre de transition, et puis j'avais envie de le mettre le plus vite possible ! (avant que les cours reprennent ! ) De toute façon l'action de cette fic est assez lente, donc vous avez peut-etre l'habitude des chapitres qui semblent inutiles, non? _

_Je voulais aussi vous prévenir qu'il semblerais que j'ai accidentellement (en voulant faire de la place sur mon ordi, il est blindé ! ) supprimé Word, j'ai toujours un programme pour écrire, mais qui ne fait pas de correction ortographique... vous voyez où je veux en venir ? En gros ça veut dire qu'il y a encore plus de fautes que d'habitudes, je l'ai relis attentivement pour essayer d'en supprimer le plus possible, mais habituellement je mets casi pas d'accents a l'ordi, word me les met tout seul, donc il en manque certainement beaucoup... je m'en excuse sincerement, j'ai vraiment fait mon max ! _

_un dernier truc, le dernier, promis ! Pour les RARs, j'envoie un review reply a ceux qui signent, pour les autres, j'ai mis les RAR dans mon profil, donc si ça vous interresse allez jeter un oeil ! _

_**Vrac de ce qui est obligatoire :** Digimon ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent en ecrivant cette fic. Ceci est un yaoi, donc ceux que ça choque, ne le lisez pas. Le rating est déjà tres élevé par rapport au contenu de ma fic, donc je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de mettre de "warning" la dessus ! _

_Et voila, now le : _

**Chapitre 7 :**

_Quel casse tete, j'ai evité Matt toute la semaine, ce qui n'a pas été trop difficile puisqu'il n'a pas non plus cherché la confrontation, mais je suis quand même completement crevé. Il reste encore deux heures de cours, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour tenir... _

_Mais aussi, quel abruti ! qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser ? Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Je suis vraiment trop stupide, j'ai tout gaché... _

_Mais bon, je ne dois pas me laisser abattre, apres tout, ça pourrais etre pire, non ? Enfin, je ne vois pas bien comment mais ... ah si ! par exemple, cet abruti de Nobuhiro qui n'a même pas pu tenté sa chance, et qui se promène avec un cocard assez impressionant ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir qui a eu la super idée de lui coller un coup de poing... _

_Bon, je sais tres bien que c'est nul d'etre heureux des malheurs de l'autre crétin, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Ce type voulait quand même faire une compétition pour avoir Yamato, alors qu'il a déjà un petit ami ! C'est une enflure qui ne mérite aucune consideration ! _

_Et j'arrive a me dire tout ça sur le chemin entre le cours de littérature (parce que nous avons le bonheur extrème d'avoir 4h de cette fantastique matière dans la semaine, et deux fois deux heures en plus ! Quels petits veinards ! ) et le cours d'EPS (que j'adore habituellement, mais là je suis vraiment trop crevé, en plus le prof est extrement vache pour tout ce qui concerne les tenues et... (1)_

"Merde !"

_Sora et Izzy qui étaient devant moi, se retourne et me regardent tandis que je cherche désespérement ma tenue dans mon sac ! C'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu en faire ? Je suis pourtant certain (enfin, presque) de l'avoir prise ce matin !_

"Si tu cherches tes vetements de sports, tu les as mis ce matin dans ton casier, en ralant tant et plus sur les profs qui surchargent nos sacs."

"Ah oui ! je me souviens"

_Je commence à partir en courant dans la direction opposée (c'e serait pas une bonne idée d'arriver en retard, le prof est un vrai sadique) pour retourner a mon casier, arrivé au bout du couloir je me retourne pour lancer : _

"Merci Sora ! "

_... ce qui fait que je ne regarde pas devant moi ( ben non, puisque je regarde derriere... ) et que je percute violement quelqu'un, nous entrainant tous deux au sol. _

_Je me releve rapidement, et tend la main au gars par terre, pour l'aider a se relever, quand je reconnais Nobuhiro. J'avoue avoir failli retirer ma main en le reconnaissant, mais c'est quand même de ma faute si on s'est tous les deux aplatis comme des crepes. Et puis, retirer ma main après l'avoir tendu serait assez grossier. _

_Il a l'air d'hésiter un peu avant d'accepter ma main, mais il la prend finalement et se releve. Je pense que je devrais m'excuser, mais apres tout il ne regardait pas non plus devant lui, et je ne suis pas le seul responsable. Et je n'ai surtout pas envie de m'excuser aupres de **lui**. _

_Ce qui fait que nous n'avons rien de mieux a faire que nous regarder en chien de faience, alors que ça va sonner dans quelques minutes, que je devrais déjà etre sur le chemin du gymnase et que je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mes fringues. _

_Mais je ne pense pas du tout a tout ça pendant que l'on se jauge du regard, j'attends qu'il ouvre les hostilités. J'attends donc la remarque vicieuse quand il me dit : _

"Désolé Yagami, je regardais pas devant moi."

_Alors là je suis vraiment scié ! Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, en plus il a l'air sincère. Je suis tellement surpris que je ne pense même pas a répondre. _

"En fait, je pensais à autre chose."

_Il a toujours son oeil au beurre noir, plus violacé que jamais. Je me demande vraiment comment il se l'est fait. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se comporte bizarrement comme ça? Depuis quand est-ce qu'on ne s'agresse plus à chaque fois qu'on se croise? _

"Et je te cherchais aussi."

_Hein, moi? _

"Pourquoi? "

"Il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose, mais je sais pas si c'est vraiment bien le moment, tu vas etre en retard en cours. "

"Toi aussi"

_Il hausse les épaules. C'est vrais qu'il est casi toujours en retard, et quand il est en cours il pionce, c'est pas vraiment un eleve model, mais quand même..._

"Tu pourrais me retrouver ce soir, vers 22h, dans le parc ?"

"Celui au bord de la mer?"

"Ouais"

"OK"

_Il aquiese, et se retourne pour partir, quand je lui demande : _

"Au fait, Nobuhiro..."

_Il se retourne pour me regarder. _

"Ouais?"

"Qui est-ce qui t'as cogné? "

_Il sourit narquoisement. Le voilà égal a lui-meme, en train de se foutre de ma gueule..._

"T'as tenu plus longtemps que je pensais"

"Réponds"

"Ce soir, soit a l'heure."

_Et il s'en va. _

_La sonnerie annonce la reprise des cours, va falloir que je sprinte ! j'espere que le prof ne me virera pas de cours ! _

_-------------------------_

_(1) comme ils ont un uniforme, j'imagine qu'ils ont aussi une tenue spéciale pour le sport (genre un joli short ) _

_Les réponses de Taichi paraissent assez hachées a la fin, mais c'est du à la surprise, et a l'étrangeté de la situation (et a la flemme de l'auteur ) _

_C'est vraimentun chaptres court avec beaucoup de blabla, mais une tite review est la bienvenue quand même ,ça fait vraiment tres plaisir ! _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tout d'abord : **Bonjour a tous et merci beaucoup de suivre cette fic, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai mis assez longtemps a ecrire ce chapitre (quoique pas trop en fait, un peu plus de 20 jours seulement ! je m'enfonce? dsl ! ) qui n'est pas très long (en plus ! ) et qui est bourré de fautes (impardonnable... ) mais qui a été écri sur un fond sonore génial ! (ok, vous vous en foutez,mais c'est bien pour moi...). _

_Comment ça il faut que j'aretes de dire n'importe quoi sinon les derniers gens qui lisaient mes notes ne les liront plus? Mais j'aime trop ecrire des conneries, désolée... _

_**Et :** Digimon ne m'appartient pas, je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus, j'écris pour mon plaisir et (peut-etre?) le votre. C'est une histoire YAOI, donc je conseille a ceux que ça pourrais choquer de le lire quand meme pour voir comment c'est bien... (on est pas obligé de décourager les gens du moment qu'on les previens, non?) Mais bon, je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'homophobe a s'etre égarés sur cette page ! Pas de rating spécial, c'est vraiment tres soft comme fic ! _

**Chapitre 8**

_ça fait bien une semaine maintenant qu'il y a eu "l'accident" avec Taichi, et je ne lui ai toujours pas reparlé depuis. Il m'evite toujours, et je ne me sens pas le courage d'aller le voir pour lui parler... d'ailleurs je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, est-ce que son baiser m'a plu? Je dirais plutot oui, puisque je n'ai pas eu envie de le repousser comme avec Kahei (qui a d'ailleurs toujours son oeil au beurre noir, mais on a décidé d'un accord tacite de ne plus évoquer son "dérapage", tant qu'il ne recommence pas ça me va.) mais ç'a été tellement rapide, et j'étais tellement surpris que j'ai bien l'impression que mon cerveau c'était mis en mode "veille", tout ce dont je me souviens est flou, incertain, je ne me souviens plus du tout de mes sensations a ce moment, de mes sentiments... _

_L'idéal ce serait de recommencer, comme ça je serais sur. _

_Mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi? Je suis hétéro, HETERO ! Même si ces temps-ci rien n'a l'air moins sur... En plus je me vois assez mal aller voir Taichi et lui sortir "Salut, je me souviens plus trop comment c'était la premiere fois, tu voudrais pas m'embrasser encore pour voir ? Et sans rancune si finallement je suis vraiment hétéro, on reste amis, pas vrais? " . Non, ça le ferait vraiment pas. _

_En plus en ce moment je dors tres mal a cause de tout ça, et tout les matins j'ai le droit a l'air consterné de Sora qui dit clairement la tete de déterré que je doit avoir... _

"Yamato ! "

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore celle-là, elle veut aussi une place au premier rang en cours de chimie? _

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? "

"T'es en train de t'endormir, et le prof te regarde d'un sal oeil."

"Je ne m'endormais pas."

"Menteur, tu avais les yeux fermés."

"Je reflechissais."

"Sans blague?"

_Elle hausse un sourcil septique. Je décide de ne pas lui répondre, peut-etre qu'elle me laissera tranquil comme ça? _

_Qu'est-ce que ça m'agace quand elle se met a me materner comme ça, je suis suffisament grand pour savoir ce que je dois faire. _

_Sauf concernant Taichi, mais ça ne compte pas. _

_J'enfoui ma tête dans mes coudes, il faut vraiment que je trouve une solution pour ça, sinon je vais devenir dingue. mais c'est de sa faute aussi, il lache une bombe, et puis c'est a moi de jouer les médiateurs ! _

_Quelqu'un donne un grand coup de regle sur mon bureau, ce qui m'oblige a relever la tete pour regarder l'opportun. _

_Merde, le prof. _

"Ishida, dormez la nuit, pas pendant mon cours."

_Si je lui dis que je ne dormais pas ça risque d'entrainer un débat a la suite duquel il va surement s'enerver et me coller une retenue et je n'y tiens pas tellement. je réponds donc comme l'eleve model que je suis : _

"Oui monsieur."

_Le prof, Sora, Izzy et la moitié de la classe me regarde bizarement (même Taichi). _

_Quand le prof est reparti, Sora me lance : _

"Tu es malade?"

_Je vais jouer la carte de l'ignorance, ça marche parfois. _

"Depuis quand tu sais répondre aimablement aux profs?"

_Parfois. _

"Laches moi un peu, tu veux? "

_Pas besoin de préciser que ce n'est pas vraiment une question. Mais elle insiste._

"Voilà, là tu es normal."

_Pitié que cette journée se finisse que j'aille me coucher. Il n'est que 10h du matin et ce soir on a une repet, plus qu'une quinzaine d'heure et je pourrais aller me coucher ! enfin m'allonger, parce que pour ce qui est de dormir... _

_------------------_

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dis deux fois, il faut vraiment que je le repete? "

"Tu as embrassé Matt? "

"Et tu es encore vivant? "

"Vivant mais pas entier. Tu as vu mon oeil? je suis casi aveugle maintenant ! "

"Tu l'as pas volé aussi. Quelle idée idiote."

"Mais c'est Yagami qui a commencé ! j'allais pas le laisser faire sans rien dire quand meme ? "

"Si tu t'etais contenté du "dire" t'aurais pas cette tete là. Tu as interet a ce que ça ait disparu pour le concert du mois prochain. "

"Quelle solidarité, merci ! "

"Viens en au fait, si tu m'appelles alors qu'on se voit ce soir c'est que tu veux me demander quelque chose, je me trompe? "

"Non, la réaction de Yamato montre assez clairement ses sentiments, mais comme ils sont trop coincés, j'aimerais les aider un peu..."

"Tu as une idée? "

"ça se pourrais. Tu m'aides? "

-----------------

_Les cours sont enfin fini, la repet aussi, je vais enfin pouvoir aller me coucher. _

"ça vous dit qu'on se fasse une tite sortie histoire de finir cette soirée dans les regles? "

_"Tite soirée" ça veut dire se bourrer la gueule pour ceux pour qui c'est le tour (et oui, on tourne, pour qu'il en reste toujours deux sobres pour racompagner les bourrés). Déjà je suis crevé, et en plus c'est mon tour de devoir rester sobre, et j'ai plus envie que jamais de me bourrer la gueule. _

_Ils sont déjà tous les trois super entousiasme, est-ce que je peux vraiment leur pourir leur joie pour mes problemes personnels? Oui. _

"Désolé, mais je préfererais pas ce soir, je tiens plus debout, je vais rentrer. "

"QUOI ? "

"Oh non, t'abuses !"

"Allez Yami, laisses toi aller, ça fait longtemps qu'on c'est pas fait une virée tous les quatres !"

"Tu plaisantes? c'était la semaine derniere. "

"Et alors ? une fois par semaine c'est une bonne constante ! "

"Non, c'est trop souvent. "

"C'est l'autre coincée qui t'as dis ça? "

"Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Et Sora ne dis pas toujours que des conneries, je suis claqué, je rentre me coucher. Vous avez qu'a y aller sans moi."

"Mais non, c'est pas une virée des TW si tu viens pas !"

_Il n'y a pas a dire, ils sont vraiment crevant quand ils s'y mettent. A trois contre un je sais que j'ai aucune chance, mais je peux toujours le tenter. _

_Ils continuent a arguementer en hullulant, je sens venir le mal de crane quand Hideaki(1) leve les mains pour demander le silence (merci mon Dieu) et déclare, l'air de se foutre explicitement de ma gueule : _

"Laissez le, Takenouchi lui a dit de ne pas sortir, donc il ne sort pas. Il est docile le petit Matt. C'est bien."

-------------------

_Je vois tout de suite l'effet de ma réplique, Kahei avait raison, il réagi toujours au quart de tour a ce genre d'insinuations. Si c'était Kahei qu'il l'avait dit, Matt aurait senti la manipulation, mais là je serais pret a parier qu'il va tomber dans le panneau. _

" C'est bon, ou est-ce qu'on va ?"

_Hurlement de joie génréral. Il a abdiquer. _

_On est trop fort. _

_Kahei entre en scene avec son air le plus candide : _

"On pensait au bar "Peak Lounge"(2) , tu sais pres du parc devant la mer..."

-------------------

(1) souvenir du premier chap, je vous aide : Hideaki Obata, nouveau batteur des TW, dans la meme fac que Jyou (comme ça je parle de Jyou sans avoir besoin de le faire apparraitre ), grand rouquin a taches de rousseur, possedant un charme certain. Taichi dit "un certain charme", il pense qu'il a lu aussi des vues sur Yamato (c'est mignon, il est jaloux )

(2) Ce bar existe, au japon, a Tokyo, mais je ne sais pas du tout où il se situe exactement, en fait j'avais pas d'idée de nom alors j'ai tappé "bar + tokyo" dans google... Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour faire la promo de ca bar : p

_Juste parce que je n'aime pas ne pas mettre de petits mots a la fin des Chaps ! A bientot (j'espere) pour le prochain chapitre, et en attendant, vous pouvez (devez ! ) me laisser une review pour m'encourager et faire ainsi que ce soit moins long... (ce n'est pas du chantage, juste un constat! je n'écris pas apres un certains quotas de reviews, rassurez vous ! ) _

_Et surtout, merci de me lire ! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voila un nouveau chapitre ! et... comment dire? j'ai honte... je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, surtout que je n'ai aucune excuse... je voulais faire un chapitre plus long pour compenser, mais en fait il l'est a peine plus que le dernier... je promet d'essayer de faire le prochain plus vite ! surtout que je l'avais commencer tot celui là, mais je l'ai un peu "oublié" et il est resté longtemps pas fini... _

_vous pourriez dire que je fais pas tres original, casi chaque chapitre je commence par m'excuser du retard... _

_je rapelle que les RAR aux anonymes sont dans mon profil, tout a la fin ! Merci beaucoup aux revieweurs, c'est vraiment super motivant (culpabilisant) qd on a pas envie d'ecrire ! _

_alors, euh, Digimon ne m'appartient pas (j'ai jamais eu de chance de toute façon... ), je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus (quoique si vous voulez laisser un pourboire faut pas vous gener ! ), c'est une histoire YAOI, donc avec relation homosexuelles entre hommes... j'ai tout dis? _

_ah non, désolée pour les fautes, j'ai essayé de corrigé ce chap, mais il en reste toujours... _

Chapitre 9

_Olala, pour le coup je me fais penser a Taichi tiens... Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me laisser aller à la provocation ? _

_En tout cas, les autres ont l'air ravis... Mais c'est bizare, je sens le coup foireu. _

"Qu'est-ce que je vous sert? "

_Je vois les yeux de Kahei s'allumer d'une lumiere lubrique en voyant le serveur. Il est incroyable, il a un copain et il batifole de tous les coté... _

"4 bierres SVP"

"2"

_Les autres me regardent bizarement, il n'y a vraiment que moi qui me rapelle des bonnes résolutions que TOUS le groupe est sensé avoir adopté ? _

_"_Je te rapelle qu'il n'y en a que deux qui peuvent boire"

"Oh, arretes, c'est pas avec une bierre que tu vas te rouler sous la table ! "

"Je te connais bien Kahei, ça va etre une bierre, plus une bierre, plus une bierre, et pour finir on finira tous à l'état de loques humaines et on pourra pas rentrer. "

"Qu'est-ce qui te rend poete comme ça Yami ? Il y a un probleme ? "

"Hideaki, je te rapelle que vous m'avez forcé a venir."

"Je me rapelle pas qu'on t'ai tiré pour te faire entrer dans le bar. Décoinces toi , et puis bois un peu, ça te fera oublier."

_Hideaki appuie sa replique d'un clin d'oeil, et confirme la commande au serveur. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'etre tombé dans un piege, mais Taichi dit toujours que suis trop parano... _

_-------------------_

_C'est tout Nobuhiro ça, il me donne rendez-vous à 22h, et à 22h30 je suis toujours en train de l'attendre ! Quel emmerdeur celui-là... _

_Et ben c'est pas trop tot, je le vois qui viens vers moi. Incroyable, pendant que je me les gelaient dans le parc, lui il était tranquile au bar ! Je vais le tuer. _

"Hey, désolé Yagami, je suis un peu en retard."

"Un peu ? ça fait 1/2heure que je poireaute ! Et toi pendant ce temps là tu étais au bar! "

"C'est bon, j'ai une très bonne excuse. C'était pas pret. "

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui était pas pret?"

_ça m'enerve quand il fait ça ! Il dit des phrases sans queue ni tête juste pour que je doive lui demander des précisions. Quel gamin. _

"Peux pas te le dire tout de suite."

_ça aussi ça m'enerve, il me fait poser la question juste pour ne pas me répondre ! Bon, du calme, je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici aussi tard pour m'enerver après cet imecile. _

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire alors? "

"Pressé, hein? "

"Nobuhiro..."

"C'est bon, calmes toi ! Je voulais te parler a propos de Yamato..."

"Si c'est encore pour me dire de laisser tomber, je ... "

"Mais non, laisses moi finir. Au contraire. "

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? _

"Au contraire?"

"Oui, je pense que Matt à des sentiments pour toi qu'il n'à pas pour moi... "

"Et je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça? Parce que personellement je ne pense pas que..."

"Mais tais toi un peu, et écoutes moi ! Je suis certain que Yamato se pose la question de savoir ce qu'il éprouve pour toi, essaie de le comprendre, c'est nouveau pour lui. Il était hétéro, tu étais son meilleur ami, hétéro aussi, et tu arrives avec tes gros sabots et tu lui chamboule tout ! "

"Mais c'est de ta f..."

"Tu me laisses finir oui? T'es vraiment crevant ! "

_Alors là c'est l'hopital qui se fout de la charité, JE suis crevant? _

"Donc, comme il est coincé a mort, on s'est dit qu'on pourrais vous donner un petit coup de main... "

"On ? Qui ça on ? Quel coup de main? "

_A ce moment là, un autre des membres des Teenages Wolves ,celui dont j'oublie toujours le nom, sort du bar et appelle Nobuhiro : _

"Et Kahei... Faudrait y aller maintenant, sinon on va avoir deux coma éthilique sur la conscience ! "

_Je me demande s'il parle du sien, il a pas l'air completement frais. Il tiens a peine debout, et il vacille. Yamato m'avais déjà parlé de ces soirées "bourrages de gueules" tellement apréciées par les membres de son groupe... ça avait le don d'enerver Sora. C'etait avant que je ne fasse ma connerie, et qu'on ne se parle plus... _

"Ah oui... De toute façon j'avais fini, on peut y aller."

_Mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent? IL ne va quand meme pas partir comme ça ! Il ne peut pas m'avoir fait traversé la moitié de Tokyo juste pour me dire des trucs (auxquels je n'ai rien compris) qui sortent de Dieu-sait-où et qu'il n'a meme pas pris la peine de m'expliquer? _

_Il semble quand même se souvenir que je suis là, se tourne vers moi et me dit : _

"Bon, on à fait le plus gros, maintenant c'est a toi de jouer."

_Et il commence a retourner au bar, sans plus d'explications ni rien ! Je suis completement perdu. _

_Voyant que je ne le suis pas, il me dit : _

"Tu comptes dormir ici ou tu viens? "

"Tu ne m'as quand meme pas fait venir ici pour me payer un verre? Parce que si c'est le cas je..."

_J'allais lui dire exactement ce que je pense de lui, et l'envie tres forte de le tuer qui me possede a cet instant, quand il me coupe encore la parole : _

"Si tu crois que je vais t'offrir a boire, tu peux toujours rever. Mais Matt est completement bourré, et il peut pas dormir ici lui non plus. Faudrais que tu le ramene chez lui. "

"QUOI ? Mais je croyais que vous aviez un roulement, ou je sais pas quoi, pour eviter justement que... "

"Oui, et c'était mon tour, ainsi que celui de Yamato, qui c'est un peu laissé allé. "

"Vous l'avez bourré? "

_L'autre (celui dont j'ai oublié le nom (1) ) reprend la parole : _

"Les 2-3 premieres bierres, je veux bien qu'on l'ai un peu poussé, mais apres il c'est débrouillé tout seul..."

"C'est ça que tu appelles de l'aide Nobuhiro? T'es completement jeté ou quoi? "

"De toute façon je m'attendais pas vraiment a des remerciements. Je sais bien que t'es ingrat. "

_Ils sont completement cinglés ! _

_Je rentre donc dans le bar après eux, et les suis vers une table où on peut voir deux silhouettes écroulées. Matt doit avoir bu un paquet de bierre pour etre dans cet état, en général il tient plutot bien l'alcool. _

"Oui, mais là il était particulierement crevé (si tu veux mon avis il en etait pas à sa premiere nuit blanche), et puis au bout d'un moment il a laissé tomber les bierres pour passer a la Vodka. "

_En plus d'etre completement cinglé, ce mec lit dans les pensées, hallucinant... _

_Faut vraiment qu'ils soient secoués pour l'avoir fait boire autant, les deux bourrés dorment tranquillement sur la table, aussi bien que s'ils étaient dans leurs lits. Quoique l'autre remue un peu de temps en temps, et il laisse échapper quelques marmonements pas du tout compréhensibles. _

_J'ai pas vraiment le choix, ils seraient capable de laisser Matt ici, et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse rentrer tout seul. Et je ne peux pas le laisser ici au milieu de tout ces poivrots, c'est quand même mon meilleur ami. _

_Comme s'il avait compris que j'acceptais, Nobuhiro lance : _

"Bien, nous on a fait notre part, on vous laisse. "

_Après avoir dit ça, Nobuhiro choppe l'autre loque (2) par une aisselle, et est vite aidé par Obata qui attrape l'autre. Ils le mettent sur leurs épaules, pour l'aider à marcher surement, mais personnelement ça m'étonnerait qu'il en soit encore capable. Ils commencent à se diriger vers la sortie, quand je me souviens de quelque chose : _

"Eh, Nobuhiro."

_Il se retourne, l'air pas surpris du tout. Il savait tres bien que je pourrais pas m'empecher de poser la question. _

"Et ton coquard? "

_De sa main encore libre il me désigne Yamato. _

"Je voulais qu'on soit a égalité, mais il a réagi un peu differement avec moi. "

_Et ils s'en vont, avant que je puisse comprendre exactement ce qu'il veut dire par là. _

_Est-ce qu'il aurait essayé d'embrasser Matt? Non, mais quel connard ! Tout ça pour etre "à égalité"? Il est completement malade, Matt n'est pas un objet ! _

_Je comprends mieux pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti aussi vite après me l'avoir dit. J'ai une envie croissante de le tuer. _

_Je me retourne vers l'objet de notre litige, toujours paisiblement endormi sur la table. C'est dingue, c'est la premiere fois que je le vois comme ça... Il a l'air presque... vulnérable. Il me tuerais probablement s'il savait ce que je pense en ce moment, mais cette constation fait monter une bouffée de tendresse en moi. (3)_

_Tout ceux qui connaissent un peu Matt savent bien que sa perpétuelle (et combien agaçante) aparente assurance (4) cache un manque de confiance en lui peut-etre aussi grand que celui de Jyou... _

_Et poutant, le voir comme ça, ça me chamboule completement. Le masque est tombé (trop bourré) et en plus d'etre très beau, Yamato dévoile aussi un coté adorable... _

_Je crois que meme avec la meilleure volonté au monde, je n'arriverais jamais a l'oublier. Je ne pourrais pas retomber amoureux apres avoir vu Matt comme ça, Nobuhiro peut dire ce qu'il veut (5), si Matt n'a pas de sentiments autres que l'amitié pour moi, je ne sais pas se que je vais bien pouvoir faire... _

_-----------------_

_(1) Hideaki Obata, cte passoire ce Taichi ! ça sert a quoi que je me casses la tete a trouver des noms s'il les utilisent meme pas? _

_(2) Ben non... je lui ai pas trouvé de nom... Mais de toute façon on en entend parlé que du point de vue de Taichi, donc c'est un peu normal qu'il ne connaisse pas son nom, non? Ok, la flemme est injustifiable... _

_(3) Oui, cette phrase est kitch, mais c'est tout a fait l'idée que je voulais faire ressortir, et je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres tournures. _

_(4) ça aussi c'est bizare non? perpétuelle aparente assurance... Bon, j'arrete vous casser les pieds vec mes notes inutiles. _

_(5) mais non, celle ci n'est pas inutile ! Comme c'est pas super clair je précise juste, ici taichi fait référence au moment où Kahei lui dit "je pense que Matt a des sentiments pour toi qu'il n'a pas pour moi", ce pour quoi Tai reste assez septique... _

_Voila, j'espere que ce chap vous a plu (apres le temps qu'il a mis a venir, s'il vous a pas plu vous allez etre dégouttés... ) vous pouvez bien sur me laisser une tite review (en bas a gauche !) parce que ça me fait tres plaisir de connaitre votre avis ! _

_Bon, ce chap est moins inutile que les précédents, non? d'ailleurs je dirais qu'il doit etre dans les derniers... Peut-etre encore un ou deux tout au plus... Snif, c'est triste... _


	10. Chapter 10

_au début je comptais finir avec ce chapitre, mais comme ça fait tres longtemps que j'ai pas posté (non non, vous n'avez pas le droit de me huer), et qu'il est assez long pour etre posté (j'ai déjà fait beaucoup plus court), et surtout parce que j'ai besoin d'un petit passage a vide (il faut que je sépare ça de ce qui va suivre) et ben je le poste ! _

_euh, oui, en gros ça veut dire que c'et un chapitre assez court, et que vous allez pas aimé la fin... mais bon ! au moins, comme ça je poste ! _

_alors, digimon n'est pas a moi, je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus, et cette fic est un yaoi, qui comprend donc des relations (bientot ! je le jure) entre hommes. Mais il n'y rien de choquant, a moins d'avoir l'esprit vraiment étriqué ! vala vala _

_bonne lecture _

CHAPITRE 10

_Je crois que même avec la meilleure volonté au monde, je n'arriverais jamais a l'oublier. Je ne pourrais pas retomber amoureux apres avoir vu Matt comme ça, Nobuhiro peut dire ce qu'il veut ,si Matt n'a pas de sentiments autres que l'amitié pour moi, je ne sais pas se que je vais bien pouvoir faire... _

_Bon, en attendant, je peux pas vraiment le laisser là. _

_Je me demande s'il arriverait a marcher si je mettais un de ses bras sur mon épaule. _

_Je le regarde dormir profondément, et je me dis qu'il n'y a aucun chance pour qu'il puisse marcher. Vais devoir le prendre sur mon dos. _

- Hey Matt...

_Je le secoue doucement pour essayer de le reveiller, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne suffira pas. Tant pis. _

_A ce moment j'aperçois une fille de ma classe, peut-etre qu'elle voudra bien m'aider? Ce n'est ni une de mes ex, ni une de celles de Matt, et elle ne fais pas partie de son fan-cluc d'acharnée... Ouais, ça pourrais le faire. _

- Kimura ? (1)

_Elle se retourne et je lui fais signe de venir. Les idiotes avec qui elle était se mettent a glousser. On peut etre sur que demain tout le monde saura que Yamato c'est bien bourré la gueule, et il se fera engueler par Sora. Mais bon, je pouvais pas trop faire autrement, et s'il arrive un jour a me pardonner de l'avoir embrassé, je suppose qu'il ne m'en voudra pas pour ça. _

- Salut Yagami. Ishida.

- C'est pas la peine de lui dire bonjour, ça m'étonnerais qu'il t'entende.

_Elle regarde Matt comme si elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était completement HS. _

- Ah oui, en effet. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider? Il faut que je le ramene chez lui, mais comme il ne peut pas marcher il faut que je le prenne sur mon dos, et je pense pas pouvoir le faire tout seul.

- Alors vous vous etes réconciliés?

_Merde, comment elle sait ça elle ? _

_Comme si ma question c'était lu sur mon visage elle me répond : _

- Tout le monde a remarqué, d'habitude on a l'impression que vous etes scotchés l'un a l'autre, et depuis quelques temps on dirait que vous vous évitez.

- Ah oui... ça se voit tant que ça ?

_Elle rit légerement. _

- Même les profs ont remarqué.

- ...

_Elle attrape Matt par un bras, et tant bien que mal, on arrive a le hisser sur mon dos. Je la remercie, et commence a partir en direction de l'apart de Matt._

_L'avoir collé a moi ainsi me trouble, je sens ma température interne qui augmente. S'il se réveillait maintenant, il pourrais penser que j'essaye de profiter du fait qu'il soit bourré... _

_C'est dingue comment il est léger, si ce n'était mon trouble, je pourrais tres bien oublier qu'il est sur mon dos. Ses bras passent de chaque coté de ma tete, et avec le mouvement de la marche, il arrive qu'une de ses mains frolent mon torse, et chaque toucher me fait frissoner. _

_C'est pas possible, il faut vraiment qu'on arrive vite ! Nobuhiro est vraiment un sal connard, je suis sur qu'il savait a quel point ce serais une torture de l'avoir aussi pres de moi en sachant tres bien que je n'ai rien a esperer. _

_Demain je le tue. _

_Ah ben non, on a pas cours puisque c'est samedi. D'ailleurs j'ai un match de foot contre un autre lycée. _

_Comment ça j'essaye de detourner mon attention du blondinet qui pionce sur mon dos? Pas du tout, je nie._

_D'ailleurs le blondinet en question commence a remuer un peu. C'est quand même pas possible qu'il ait déjà décuver ? Oh non, c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire? ça fait une semaine que je l'évite avec application, et tous mes efforts (parce que c'est quand même pas facile d'éviter son meilleur ami, surtout qu'on a les mêmes amis) vont etre réduits à néant à cause de l'autre débile ? (nda: Kahei) _

_Je retiens mon souffle et je m'arrete. Avec un peu de chance ça va l'aider a se rendormir. C'est dingue, je me reconnais a peine, et dire que je suis le détenteur du symbole du courage... Mais ce n'est pas la même chose avec Matt, ce n'est pas de ce genre de courage dont j'ai besoin. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment beaucoup de gens qui ont le courage de risquer de voir leur coeur brisé ? _

_Il commence a marmonner des trucs inintelligibles. Ouf, ça veut dire qu'il ne se réveille pas, juste qu'il a le sommeil un peu agité. _

- Taichi ...

_C'était juste un murmure, a peine compréhensible, et pourtant mon coeur a fait un saut perilleux en l'entendant,il ne s'est quand même pas rendu compte que j'étais là? Et son souffle sur ma joue... _

- Pauvre débile.

_Sympatique. _

- Pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça ? C'est ça que t'apelles le courage ? Sale con, c'est dur pour moi, pourquoi il faut que tu en rajoutes ?

_Pour le coup je m'arrete. Ces mots que Matt me chuchote inconsciemment a l'oreille me font mal au coeur. Je n'ai pensé qu'a moi, je ne me suis pas dit qu'il pouvait souffrir aussi de la situation, je me suis à peine interrogé sur son état d'esprit. _

- En plus tu te sauves comme un voleur, comment tu veux que je sache quoi penser apres ça? Comment je suis sensé savoir si ça m'a plu ou pas ? Comment je dois savoir si j'aimerais recommencer ?

_Quoi ? Matt sa pose la question de savoir si ... et moi qui pensais qu'il se demandait juste comment rester ami apres ça... En fait Nobuhiro avait raison ! J'ai peut-etre une chance, je n'ai qu'a... _

_D'un autre coté, Matt est completement bourré, il ne pense surement pas ce qu'il dit. En plus il n'a jamais parlé en dormant (en tout cas, pas a ma connaissance), donc peut-etre qu'il se moque juste de moi? _

_Non, ce n'est pas son genre. _

_J'espere. _

_Pendant le reste du trajet, Yamato continue a solliloquer, mais je ne comprend plus rien du tout a ce qu'il raconte. Pourtant j'aurais aimé qu'il continue. _

_Non, je n'ai pas le droit de profiter de son état pour fouiller ses sentiments. _

_Non non, pas la peine d'insister. _

_Quoique une ou deux questions, ce n'est pas vraiment indiscret. _

_Et puis c'est un cas d'extreme nécessité. _

- Yamato ?

- Hmm... Connais pas.

- Quoi? mais bien sur que si, c'est toi.

- Toi?

- Mais non, moi c'est Taichi...

_J'essaie d'atirer son attention, quitte a avoir l'air completement idiot. Mais je ne peux pas rajouter autre chose, mon nom, agissant comme un declic, le fait réagir : _

- Je connais Taichi par contre ...

_Je ne m'attendais pas du tout a ce qu'il m'interrompe, je me contente donc d'attendre la suite. Mais on dirait qu'il c'est rendormi, et il ne continue pas. J'allais la relancer, quand il reprend, d'une voix lente et endormie : _

_- _C'est un débile.

_Et c'est tout, il se rendort. _

_----------------------_

_(1) en hommage au prof pervers de Azu Manga Daioh. Encore une fois, Taichi utilise le nom de famille. En plus, ce n'est pas un personnage important, donc elle n'a pas de prénom. _

_voila ce chapitre terminé ! j'avais promis de le faire plus vite, et dans un sens je l'ai fait. ça fait un moment quil est fini, mais je voulais le continuer, mais ça me bloque de tous mettre a la suite, donc je coupe !_

_Sinon, je pense qu'il reste un ou deux chaps... Et oui, peut-etre deux ! j'ai une tite idée d'épilogue qui pourrais contenir un léger lemon (ou un gros lime, ça dépend du point de vue ! ) Dites moi si vous aimeriez que je le fasse, et dans ce cas je le ferais ! _


	11. Chapter 11

_**na :** et voila ! le dernier chap ! snif, quelle émotion ! c'est fini ! cette fic fait quand même 38 pages mine de rien ! (oui, je sais que pour certains auteurs ça correspond a un chapitre, mais pour moi c'est immense ! ). Bon, vous avez beaucoup attendu ce chapitre, et j'en suis vraiment vraiment désolée, mais dite vous qu'il est immense comparé aux autres ! et oui 6 pages a lui tout seul ! Bon, j'aime pas beaucoup la fin, j'explique : c'est exactement l'action que je voulais, mais j'ai l'impression de pas l'avoir tres bien retranscrite... enfin bon, les émotions et moi... _

_Merci beaucoup aux revieuweurs (euses? ) c'est grace a vous (et pour vous ) que j'écris ! Je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse d'épiloque lime, mais il sera trèèès long a venir ! mdr, déjà parce que les deux prochains semaines ce sont les vacances, et je ne suis pas du tout chez moi, mais aussi et surtout parce que ce sera mon premier et que je sais pas trop cmt m'y prendre... je vous donne pas de dates, parce que sinon je vais encore etre en retard ! _

_Je le redis parce que j'ai oublié de le dire dans les chaps précédents, les RAR aux anonymes sont dans mon pseudo, c'est même tout bien rangé par chapitres !_

_**vrac de tout ce qui est obligatoire : **Digimon ne m'appartient pas, même enfermé au pain sec et a l'eau l'auteur ne veut pas me les céder... C'est qu'il est tétu ! On a enfin un petit peu (tout petit peu) d'animation coté YAOI (enfin, là c'est plus du shonen ai, mais pour moi c'est pareil ! ) donc ceux que ça dérange lisez et changez d'avis ! mdr_

_bonne lecture ! _

CHAPITRE 11

_Ouf, nous voila enfin arrivé a l'apart. Quelle idée d'habiter au troisieme sans ascenseur ! _

_Suis completement mort. _

_Je m'arrete un peu sur le palier, le temps de reprendre mon souffle, puis je sonne et j'attends que le pere de Matt vienne nous ouvrir. _

_J'espere qu'il ne se fera pas trop engueler... _

_J'attends depuis bien 1min, et personne ne répond. S'il dort je devrais resonner, mais est-ce que je ne risque pas de réveiller tout l'immeuble ? _

_Je sonne encore et encore, mais personne ne vient ouvrir. Bizarre. _

- C'est pas la peine, il est en voyage d'affaire.

_Je sursaute a cause de la surprise, je n'avais pas vu que Yamato était de nouveau a peu pres réveillé. _

_Puis ce qu'il vient de dire atteinds mon cerveau. Merde, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? _

_En plus ça prouve qu'il est a peu pres conscient de se qui se passe autour (ou alors coup de chance? ), ce qui veut dire que peut-etre, ce qu'il disait tout a l'heure... _

_Non, non, non, je refuse de me faire de faux espoirs ! _

_Bon, il va bien falloir rentrer dans l'apart quand même, qu'est-ce que je fais? _

- Yamato ?

- ...

_Et merde, il c'est rendormi. C'est crevant les gens bourrés. _

_Je le secoue legerement pour le reveiller. Je dois avoir l'air particulierement débile a sautiller ,avec Matt sur mon dos, à presque minuit... Je l'entends qui grogne légerement, il est enfin a peu pres réveillé ! _

- Tu sais où il y à une clef ?

- Hmm?

- Pour rentrer dans l'apart, la clef.

- Dans ma poche droite...

_Il est completement endormi, et marmonne a peine, c'est un miracle si j'ai compris ce qu'il m'a dit... _

_Je prends donc la clef dans sa poche, puis je galere a mort pour la rentrer dans la serrure (pas facile avec un poid mort sur le dos, essayer vous verrez bien. ) _

_Je pousse la porte pour rentrer dans l'apart, puis j'allume la lumiere. Matt grogne legerement sur mon dos, j'espere que ça ne va pas le reveiller. _

_Comme je connais assez bien cet apart, je me dirige vers la chambre de Yamato pour le déposer sur le lit._

_En voyant Matt endormi je ne peux pas empecher mes pensées de vadrouiller a nouveau... On dirais vraiment un ange avec ses cheveux blonds... _

_J'allais partir quand je sens une main attraper la mienne. Je retiens ma respiration, la chaleur de la paume de l'ange endormi fait accelerer les battements de mon coeur. _

- Reste...

_Là mon coeur bat carrement la chamade, mais Matt est endormi, completement HS en plus, c'est normal qu'il ne veuille pas rester seul. Mais je ne peux pas rester, je veux absolument eviter la confrontation de demain matin. _

_J'essaye de me dégager doucement, mais je sens ses doigts se resserer sur ma main. _

_En plus je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul alors qu'il est completement vulnérable, il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi... _

_Apres tout, je pourrais toujours partir demain matin avant qu'il ne se reveille ? _

_Je sens ma détermination s'effriter devant l'air suppliant de Matt... _

- D'accord, je reste pour la nuit .

_Je ne sais pas s'il est en état de comprendre ce que je lui dit, mais en tout cas j'ai l'impression qu'il se rendort completement._

_Je m'assoit donc par terre, ma main toujours dans celle de Matt, et je le regarde simplement dormir, une nouvelle bouffée de tendresse m'envahit. Meme si je sais que je doit avoir l'air completement ridicule, (1) assis par terre en tenant la main de mon meilleur ami (et amour de ma vie accessoirement), mais je m'en fiche completement, je me sens vraiment bien ainsi... _

_Malgrés le fait que je soit completement crevé, je ne sais pas si je vais reussir a m'endormir... _

_-------------------------_

_(changement de POV) _

_Je me réveille avec l'impression que ma langue est en carton, un gros mal de crane et pas mal de difficultés a me rappeller ma soirée de la veille... _

_Je me souviens m'etre laissé entrainer par les autres pour aller au bar, ensuite j'ai bu plus que je n'aurais du pour essayer d'oublier un certain footballeur brun... Pff, moi qui m'étais promis de ne plus boire dans le but d'oublier quelque chose ou quelqu'un... _

_Bah, tant pis, je me le repromet en esperant que ça marchera cette fois. _

_J'ai vraiment la bouche seche, mais pour aller me chercher a boire il faut que je me leve et franchement... la flemme ! Je me sens vraiment bien là, meme si je n'ai pas oublier ce que j'aurais voulu oublier (je sais que ne plus le nommer ne m'aidera pas, mais on peut quand meme essayer), me bourrer la gueule m'aura au moins permis de passer une bonne nuit et de recuperer les heures de sommeil perdues a cause de Taichi..._

_Ah merde, je l'ai dit ! _

_Bon, maintenant je suis completement réveillé, alors autant me lever... PFF, le soleil est meme pas tout a fait lever, il doit etre aux alentours de 7h... _

_Je vais quand meme pas me lever avant 10h un samedi matin ? et un samedi où il n'y a meme pas mon pere pour passer ses bisons en boucles a partir de 8h... (2)_

_Allez, c'est parti, motivé ! en plus il me faut une aspirine ! _

_Je me redresse donc dans le but d'aller me chercher un verre d'eau et une aspirine quand je reste figé... _

_Taichi est là, assis a même le sol, avec la tete sur le lit, et sa main dans la mienne. _

_J'aurais tres certainement pu trouver ça drole si je n'étais pas aussi choqué. _

_Je ne m'étais meme pas posé la question de savoir comment j'avais fait pour rentrer, là la réponse m'apparait assez clairement... _

_Il a pris sur lui pour me ramener alors que ça faisait une semaine qu'il m'évitait soigneuseument... Comment est-ce qu'il veut que je comprenne quelque chose apres moi ! _

_Je viens de réaliser quelque chose... Sa main étant **dans** la mienne, on peut supposer que c'est moi qui l'ai prise ? Est-ce qu'inconsciemment j'aurais résolu le probleme qui m'a pourri toute la semaine ? _

_En plus... le voir comme ça, endormi, completement sans défense, me fais ressentir quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas confondre avec du dégout, même avec la plus mauvaise volonté du monde... _

_----------------------_

_(changement de POV)_

_Je me réveille doucement, j'ouvre un oeil, puis les deux. Merde, et dire que je ne voulais pas m'endormir pour etre sur de pouvoir partir avant que Yamato ne se réveille... _

_En plus j'ai trop mal au dos maintenant. _

_Mais justement, Matt, où est-il ? Il n'est plus allongé, donc il doit etre réveillé ? (nda : puissante déduction Taichi ! ) mais pourquoi est-il parti? Et où est-il parti? _

_Peut-etre qu'il a été pris de dégout et qu'il c'est barré avant que je ne me réveille pour qu'on ait pas a s'affronter... Dans un sens c'est tant mieux, je l'ai évité toute la semaine, si c'est lui qui evite la confrontation, c'est pas plus mal... _

_Ou alors... peut-etre qu'il a cru que j'avais profiter de lui quand il était bourré ? Oh non non non, ce serait horrible... Mais Matt ne peut pas penser ça de moi, c'est (ou c'était?) mon meilleur ami il me connait mieux que ça ! _

_Sauf que pour lui, au derniere nouvelles j'étais hétéro... _

_Oui mais quand même ! _

_En tout cas, il y a une chose de sure... S'il est parti, c'est que tous les espoirs qui m'avaient prient en l'entendant hier soir étaient de faux espoirs... _

_Penser ça me serre le coeur, je me suis éfforcé de ne pas y croire, mais inconsciemment j'esperais encore... Cette fois ci la réponse est plus qu'explicite et elle me broie de l'interieur, je voudrais rester prostrer ici pour pleurer tout mon saoul, mais c'est impossible, c'est quand même chez Matt, et même s'il veut m'éviter, il va bien etre obliger de rentrer... Il faut que je sois parti avant. _

_Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je me dois me faire violence pour les refouler, je ne peux pas me laisser aller ici, je dois rentrer chez moi... _

_Je me releve donc, un peu chancelant a cause de la nuit passé assis et du choc émotionnel que je viens de recevoir. Je me dirige vers la porte de la chambre, en me disant que c'est surement la derniere fois que je viens dans cet apartement... _

_ça suffit ! Yamato a fait son choix, je ne dois pas interceder davantage, je ne peux quand même pas l'obliger a m'aimer !_

_Je respire un grand coup pour reprendre contenance et j'ouvre la porte pour me diriger vers la sortie de l'appartement quand... (3)_

_J'en reste abasourdi. _

_Yamato est là, en train de préparer du café il semblerait. Il me tourne le dos et on dirait qu'il ne m'a pas entendu. _

_Je reste a la porte de la chambre sans pouvoir bouger. _

_Je ne sais pas quoi penser, est-ce qu'il voulait mettre les choses au clair, et il est resté pour s'expliquer, où est-ce que... _

_NON ! Je ne dois pas me faire encore de faux espoirs, ça fait trop mal quand ils sont déçus... _

_Je vois Matt se retourner, m'apercevoir, et un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage. _

_Est-il forcé? je ne sais pas, c'est impossible de décripter Yamato suffisament pour savoir ça, tout est toujours controlé chez lui (sauf quand il a une dizaine de grammes d'alcool dans le sang), mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sure, c'est que j'adore le voir sourire comme ça... _

- Hey, café ?

_D'ailleurs comment est-ce que j'ai pu le faire souffrir comme je l'ai fait? ça me fait tellement de mal quand je le vois triste..._

- Taichi ? tu veux du café?

_Alors là j'ai du faire un bon d'au moins 1 metre ! d'ailleurs il a semblé surpris aussi et a un peu reculé. _

_Je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher de moi, et le voir aussi pres m'a vraiment perturbé. Il était a quelques centimetres, avec sa tasse de café et un air un peu anxieux... Combien de fois est-ce qu'il m'a posé la question? _

_Il me regarde encore bizarement, je devrais peut-etre essayer de répondre quelque chose? _

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parle de café aussi ! Je déteste le café ! (4)_

- Euh, c'est que... enfin, je...

_Il me regarde de nouveau avec un air anxieux, il faut dire aussi, qu'est-ce que je bargouine ? (5)_

- Je veux dire... Non merci, je crois que je vais rentrer.

_Et je tourne les talons pour partir. _

- Quoi ? Mais attends, je ...

_Je l'entends poser la cafetiere sur la table, et me suivre. _

_Je ne pense plus qu'a une chose : sortir d'ici. Je dois penser a tout ça a tete reposer. Je veux comprendre cette attitude bizare (celle de Matt, pas la mienne ! mon attitude est tout a faite normale ! ) sans risquer de faire encore de mauvaises interpreatation. _

_J'ouvre donc la porte pour sortir de l'appart et je m'apprete a sortir quand Matt pose sa main (assez violement il doit etre énervé... mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? ) sur la porte, et la referme brusquement (et avant que j'ai pu sortir... ) . _

- Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser t'enfuir encore une fois?

_Je regarde par terre pour eviter d'avoir a le regarder lui. Je ne veut pas voir ces yeux qui hantent mes reves etre emplis de colere et de haine envers moi. (6)_

_Je ne peux rien répondre, je me contente de regarder par terre, dans l'espoir qu'il lache la porte, écoeuré par ma lacheté, et me laisse partir. _

_Mais ça a pas l'air d'etre dans ses projets immédiats. _

- Ecoute, je veux qu'on parle de tout ça et ...

- "Tout ça" ?

- Oui, mais laisses moi finir.

- ...

- Tu sais... Tu sais que je suis hétéro ?

_Oh non, pitié, je ne veux pas entendre ça... _

- Mais en même temps, l'homosexualité ne me dérange pas, et cette semaine... cette semaine ta présence m'a manquée, je suis désolé...

_"Restons bon amis, on fait comme si rien n'était arrivé"_

- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça l'autre fois, s'il te plait... Donne moi une seconde chance !

_Quoi? Il pense que je lui en veut pour ça ? Que je vais briser notre amitié pour MA connerie? _

_C'est déjà merveilleux que ça n'ai pas tout gacher (même si ça ne sera jamais plus comme avant), ça veut dire que je n'ai pas perdu son amitié? _

_Pendant que je me disais tout ça, en le dévisageant comme un malpropre, Yamato regardait ailleurs, il semble hésiter... Mais sur qu... _

_Avant que je ne puisse finir de penser (faut dire que c'est long quand on a pas l'habitude), Yamato avait posé ses levres sur les miennes. Et comme lui la derniere fois, je ne sais pas comment réagir. _

_Et comme moi la derniere fois, devant mon manque de réaction il coupe le contact. _

_Alors que moi j'aurais voulu que ça continue éternellement, mon reve le plus fantastique vient de se réaliser, et là c'est moi qui ne réalise pas... _

- P... Pourquoi ?

_Mais c'est quoi cette question? Mon cerveau pourrait pas se connecter avec mes pensées juste une fois ? _

- J'en avais envie.

_Matt n'ose pas me regarder, il doit se demander pourquoi je réagit comme ça. Je le comprend. Il fait mine de vouloir s'éloigner, je vois dans son regard qu'il est déçu, bléssé par ma réaction. Comme je le comprend. _

_Alors je décide de renouer avec mon symbole : je prend sa main pour qu'il se retourne vers moi. _

_Quelle difference entre les deux baisers qu'on avait déjà échanché ! Cette fois nous sommes tous les deux surs de ce que l'on veut, en tout cas, moi je sais que c'est lui que je veux. _

_Nos deux précedents baisers étaient timides, celui ci est passioné. _

_Sans que je sache vraiment comment, on arrive pres du canapé. Je le pousse légérement pour qu'il s'allonge, puis je me place au dessus de lui. J'en ai tellement révé, et pourtant, aucun de mes reves n'étaient a la hauteur de ce que je ressent maintenant. C'est plus fort que tout ce que j'aurais imaginé. _

_A bout de souffle, on rompt le baiser. Je le regarde ,droit dans les yeux cette fois, il est vraiment adorable, je vois une etincelle de désir s'allumer dans ses yeux. Mais je ne veux pas le faire maintenant, je veux attendre, profiter a fond de ce que j'ai déjà avant de demander plus. _

_Le baiser reprend naturellement, pas besoin de se consulter pour ça, on est exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Je passe mes mains sous sa chemise, et je le sens frissonner à ce contact. _

_J'ai enfin ce que j'ai si longtemps désiré, je pensais qu'a force de le lorgner son corps n'aurait plus de secret pour moi, mais je ne pouvais qu'imaginer l'effet que sa peau aurait sur moi, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer la douceur de cette peau... _

_On dit qu'a trop réver a quelqu'un on l'idéalise, et qu'une fois qu'on peut l'avoir vraiment on est toujours déçu, mais c'est completement faux en ce qui concerne Matt. _

_N'y tenant plus, je vais pour lui déboutonner cette chemise qui me gene tellement en ce moment quand il me murmure a l'oreille, légerement éssouflé : _

- Dis moi, tu n'avais pas un match de foot ce matin ?

- Rien a faire, je ne compte pas t'abandonner maintenant.

- Taichi, je ne vais pas m'enfuir, j'en ai au moins aussi envie que toi _(et sa virilité tendue me prouve ses paroles)_, tu m'as attendu longtemps, je peux t'attendre aussi...

_Je le regarde de nouveau dans les yeux, et je vois un regard qui me dit qu'il m'attendrait toute sa vie s'il le fallait. Et même si ça veut dire se quitter pour le moment, ce regard me touche au plus profond de moi-même, et je ne me sens pas le coeur de le contrarier. _

_Un dernier baiser dans le cou et je me leve pour attraper mon sac, abandonné dans un coin hier soir (ça me semble faire une éternité). Il se releve, m'accompagne a la porte où je l'embrasse une derniere fois avant de partir... _

_----------------_

_(1) : franchement, avouez que c'est completement kitchissime... en plus il va choper des mégas crampes ! _

_(2) : référence au DA, pour ceux qui ont oublier : un épisode ou TK mange chez son pere avec son frangin, donc le pere arrive et commence a raconter qu'un ami lui a filer une cassette avec des bisons qui galopent, parait-il que c'est destressant... Et Matt s'en va avec un air énervé. _

_Jusqu'a ici on se dit qu'il se passe rien de bien interressant, hein? _

_(3) : quand... stupeur ! j'ai failli l'écrire comme ça, mais je me suis dit que c'était un peu... un peu trop ? _

_(4) : tite ref au chap 4, tit rappel : Yamato devine qu'il y a qqch de bizare qd Taichi accepte un café alors qu'il déteste ça. Vous allez me demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui propose du café alors? Et bien parce que ça m'arrange, et puis on peut penser qu'il a un peu la tete ailleurs a ce moment... _

_C'est marrant que la note numéro 4 fasse réference au chapitre 4, vous trouvez pas ? non ? ya que moi? tant pis... _

_(5) : j'adore ce mot : baragouine, baragouinage... bon, ok cette note est inutile... _

_(6) : Oui oui, il a toujours le symbole du courage, mdr. _

_Bon, j'ai encore fait tout un tas de notes inutiles... Mais je peux pas m'en empecher ! mdr c'est plus fort que moi... _

_Je voulais aussi dire que je suis désolée pour les fautes, parce que je n'ai pas du tout relu, je voulais poster ce chapitre avant de partir, et du coup pas le temps de verifier l'orthographe... (de toute façon il doit rester autant de fautes apres qu'avant verification, mdr) _

_Comme dit plus haut, l'épilogue sera long a venir... J'ai le droit de faire un peu de pub? alors allez lire mon one shot ! (mais si vous le lisez, lisez aussi celui de Yellow Submarine a partir duquel m'est venu l'idée de l'écrire...) _

_Et surtout : Reviews ! mdr, vous avez été tres fort sur cette fic, j'ai un tas de reviews ! et ça fait très plaisir ! Merci a tous !_


	12. Epilogue

_Hello ! désolée pour ce temps affreusement long ! Mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire... D'ailleurs je vous demande un peu de tolérance du coté de tout ce qui est faute d'orthographe et meme niveau de l'histoire, je n'ai pas le temps de relire, car je part demain pour une semaine, et je voulais absolument vous le mettre avant !_

_J'ai écris un grand partie de l'histoire (casi tout le début jusqu'a meme une tite partie du lime) pendant le temps supplémentaire au bac (vous savez ce temps où on a fini et où on s'ennui à crever?)! et oui, remerciez le bac, ça a surement aidé à venir plus vite..._

_En tout cas je remercie du fond du coeur tous ceux qui ont reviewé cette fic de façon quotidienne ou occasionelle : **Mara, Lunny, Fanderq, WaterGirl89, Morphine, Mademoiselle Seiran, Linky35Nanoda, Sahad** ! Merci vraiment, c'est grace et pour vous que j'ai écrite cette fic, et j'espere vraiment que vous l'avez aimé ! grace à vous à la fin de la fic j'ai 28 reviews ! ce que je trouve vraiment énorme ! Merci, merci et encore merci ! et désolée aussi pour tous ces retards... euh..._

_Comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu aux reviews signées par reply, et les RARs aux anonymes sont dans mon profil ! si je vous ai oubliez, n'hésiter pas à raler !_

_Bien, le bazar de tout ce qui est obligatoire : Digimon ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fic, cette histoire est un Yaoi, soit relation entre 2 hommes, ce que ça dérangent vous etes prévenus, et surtout, ce chapitre contient un LIME ! Ne lisez pas si ça vous choque... _

_Et maintenant, le tant attendu :_

**EPILOGUE :**

_Nous somme le samedi d'après, une semaine apres la fin très frustrante qui a créé en vous la haine du foot ! (javoue c'était fait pour, je compte monter un groupe pour aller voler la coupe du monde et la detruire ! héhéhé), donc, une semaine qu'ils filent le parfait amour sans avoir dépasser le stade des baisers et du leger tripotage... nous somme dans la soirée, aux alentours de... allez, disons 20h30 ? (j'arrivais pas a choisir entre 21h et 20h et finalement c'est peut-etre pire comme ça, non? comment ça aucune importance ?). Donc, nous sommes chez Taichi, mais la maison est désertée, parents en voyage en amoureux et frangine envoyée chez une copine pour la nuit ! mais que vas-t-il se passer?_

- C'est qui déjà cette copine chez qui tu vas ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit au moins un bon million de fois, c'est Myako ! Tu la connais en plus, comment tu peux tout oublier aussi vite?

- ...

- En plus, ça t'arranges que je parte, non ? ça vous laisse la maison, alors tu peux peux-etre arreter de ...

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu as raison on arretes. Mais c'est quand même normal que je te pose la question après tout, je suis ton grand frere et en l'absence des parents c'est moi qui suis reponsable de toi et ...

"J'étais en train de lui sortir mon discours du grand frere reponsable quand on sonna a la porte. Avant que je puisse réagir pour aller ouvrir, elle dit : "

- C'est bon, j'y vais. Surveille ce truc là sinon ça va bruler.

"Parce qu'il faut preciser que j'étais en train de faire la cuisine, ce qui est tres rare (comme me l'a gentiment fait remarquer ma soeur quand elle a compris ce que je faisais). Mais je ne pouvais decemment pas laisser Matt penser que je n'arriverais jamais a faire un repas correct, ce qu'il avait dit quand j'avais répondu par la négative a sa proposition d'apporter a manger pour notre soirée. Je veux lui prouver que je suis tout a fait capable de faire cuire un riz curry tout a fait mangeable sans l'aide de personne. Et je suis pas peu fier de voir que pour le moment c'est plutot pas mal parti. "

"J'entends ma soeur ouvrir la porte et saluer l'arrivant:"

- Oh, salut Yamato ! Comment tu vas?

- Bien et toi ?

"Cette voix... tellement chaude, presque sensuelle, je l'ai entendu me dire tellement de choses dans mes reves, et aujourd'hui, mes reves vont devenir réalité... "

- ça va bien.

- Ton frere est là ?

- Bien sur, il c'est mis en tete de faire la cuisine, va savoir d'où lui vient cette nouvelle lubie.

"Sans le voir, je devine le sourire de Matt, il sait exactement d'où ça me vient, je le soupsonne meme de s'amuser beaucoup a me faire marcher comme ça.Il ne répond rien et Hikari continue :"

- Tu sais, des fois je me dis que c'est vraiment dommage que tu sois gay... Taichi ne te mérite pas.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette petite peste? Je reve où elle lui fait des avances?

Sale traitresse, je me rue dans le salon pour lui faire la peau."

- Dis donc petite teigne, ça se fait pas du tout de marcher sur les plates blandes de son grand frere !

"Mais au lieu de retrouver la chipie en pleine phase de drague comme je m'y attendais, je les vois tout les deux, tres normal et a une distance tout a fait repectable. Bon, la peste est a moitié morte de rire, mais peut-etre qu'elle ne se moque pas de moi et que Yamato lui a juste raconté une blague?

- Dis donc, tu marches pas tu cours toi !

Me dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire... Donc, elle se moque bien de moi. Saleté.

Je lui fait mon regard le plus terrifiant, celui qui veut dire "dégage de là ou je te démembre", mais elle n'a pas l'air très impressionée, et je vois même Matt esquissé un sourire. Il va pas commencer a se foutre de ma gueule quand même?

- Et bien je vais vous laisser, pour que vous puissiez manger le super repas que Taichi a préparé. Tu as de la chance Matt, il y a passé toute la soirée ! Mais le troisieme essai a l'air mangeable...

Je vais la tuer, il n'était pas sensé savoir qu'il m'avais fallu des plombes pour un malheureux riz-curry !

Mais avant que je ne puisse me venger, cette peste est sorti en courant et en criant :

- Ne faites pas trop de bétises !

Apres son départ, il y a un moment de silence, et je vois bien que Yamato se retient de faire une remarque. Je lui tourne le dos pour retourner dans la cuisine, et je lui lance, un peu vexé :

- Vas-y tu peux y aller, moques toi si tu veux.

Il doit sentir que je suis vexé car il pose ses mains sur mes épaules pour me déposer un baiser dans mon cou en me disant :

- Mais non voyons, chacun son truc. Et puis comme ça j'ai gagné mon pari.

Je me retourne direct (peut-etre une peu trop sechement d'ailleurs, je le vois sursauter, supris par ma réaction violente) :

- Pas du tout ! On n'a jamais dit qu'il fallait que je réussisse du premier coup. Juste que je réussisse. Et tu vas voir que le riz au curry que j'ai préparé est très réussi.

- 3 éssais pour un riz au curry?

Son air stupéfait est tres vexant.

- Si tu n'es pas content tu peux aussi bien aller manger chez mes voisins, le mari est chef cuisiner.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent le brulé?

- Ne détourne pas la conversation !

Mais c'est vrais que ça sent le cramé. Je me rue dans la cuisine, pour voir ce qu'il reste de mes efforts de toute la soirée : une espece de bouillie carbonisée.

Yamato me rejoint et regarde par dessus mon épaule :

- C'est ça ta grande réussite?

- Mais c'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as déconcentré et attiré dans le salon !

- N'empeche que ça n'a pas l'air mangeable, et si le pari ne parlait pas du nombre d'éssais, il précisait bien que ça devait être mangeable.

Il m'énerve quand il a raison, et j'ai envie de lui faire remarquer que c'est entierement de sa faute (et de celle de la petite peste) si j'ai quitté la cuisine et oublié de surveiller le repas, mais je décide d'etre beau joueur :

- Bravo, tu as gagné le pari.

- Comme ça tu sauras que j'ai toujours raison.

- Bien sur, bon, c'était quoi le mise déjà?

- On n'avait pas décider il me semble

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il prend l'air de quelqu'un en train de reflechir, mais je suis sure qu'il sait déjà tres bien ce qu'il veut. Apres un court instant de fausse reflexion il répond, toujours avec son air inspiré :

- le cuisinier m'iras très bien.

- ça tombe bien, il me semble qu'il n'attend que ça.

"Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et mes levres sur les siennes, je le sens poser ses bras autour de mes épaules et sa langue quémander l'éntrée de ma bouche (qui lui est accordée aussitot). Ses mains vont dans mes cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus si c'est possible, et la legere carresse de Yamato sur mon crane m'électrise et m'exite par son coté hésitant, innocent. Sans tout a fait m'en rendre compte (et sans interrompre le baiser),je l'entraine vers ma chambre ,dont la porte était resté ouverte, et le pousse doucement sur le lit. Yamato est appuyé sur les coudes et je suis assis a califourchon sur son bas ventre. Je le regarde, il est legerement halletant apres notre profond baiser, magnifique avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui retombent sur le visage.

J'aurais pu rester des heures a le contempler, a rever que je l'effeuille (1) lentement, pour pouvoir ensuite le faire réellement, mais Yamato interrompt son désabillage virtuel pour me demander d'un air inquiet : "

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

" Son air anxieux et si peu sur de lui aurait fini de me faire craquer si ç'avait été necessaire, et je ressent aussitôt le besoin de le rassurer, entre deux baisers déposés dans son cou: "

- Rien. Tu es beau.

" Je le devine rougissant sous le compliment, tandis que je devore la peau de son cou, si pale, si douce, si parfaite... Je le sens frissoner sous mes baisers tandis que ses mains passent sous mon tee-shirt, pour les douces carresses typiques a Yamato, qui me réchauffent plus vite que ne l'avaient jamais reussi les etreintes de mes autres amants.

Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, je commence à déboutonner sa chemise en me retenant d'arracher ces stupides boutons pour aller plus vite. Une fois retirée cette fichue chemise, je m'arrete de nouveau pour le regarder. Allongé sur le lit, la tête rejettée en arriere, cherchant son souffle et torse nu, il semble offert, completement soumis.

C'est vraiment étonnant de voir à quel point Matt est receptif aux touchers, lui qui semble si froid, si insensible, il se revele vraiment tres sensible, recevant chaque baiser, chaque carresse par un frisson et un gémissement réprimé ou étouffé...

Pendant qu'il reprenait un peu son souffle, j'en profite pour retirer mon tee-shit (tellement pratique, en 2 secondes c'est enlevé ! nda : mais tellement moins sensuel...)

Une fois mon tee-shirt lancé plus loin, je vois Matt qui me regarde, redréssé sur les coudes. Et j'aurais pu me perdre dans ces yeux azur si le regard scrutateur et sérieux qu'il me lance ne me troublait pas autant. Cette fois c'est mon tour de me sentir mal à l'aise et de sentir la chaleur inonder mon visage, me prevenant que je devais rougir.

- Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- je t'aime.

Et il se redresse un peu plus pour m'embrasser tendrement. Ces mots qu'il ne m'avait pas encore dit, et que j'attendais patiemment, bien qu'un peu peiné de ne pas avoir de réponses aux nombreuses déclarations que je lui faisaient. Et ces mots, à cet instants, sonnaient comme une permission d'aller plus loin, la permission de "tomber le pantalon", ce que nous n'avions pas encore fait.

J'allais lui demander s'il était sur de lui, mais son regard me dit bien sa determination, et son désir.

Je m'allonge donc à ses cotés, et dépose un léger sur ses levres, puis sur sa joue, traçant un sillon humide jusqu'a son oreille, dont je leche le lobe, avant de le mordiller legerement, entrainant un nouveau frisson de mon amour.

Je vais pour lui poser un nouveau baiser dans le coup de Yamato, dont je sensles mains me carresser le dos. Tout en continuant de déposer des baisers dans son coup, mes mains se posent sur ses hanches et commencent leurs carresses. Le souffle de Matt se sacade. Je descends encore pour déposer des baisers sur son torse, mais mains descendant elle vers le pantalon, où je peux sentir la bosse qui me montre l'exitation de Matt. J'entends sa respiration s'arreter et réprendre encore plus désordonnée quand je le caresse sur toute sa longueur à travers la pantalon.

J'arrete mes baisers pour me concentrer sur ce pantalon. Je commence à défaire les boutons quand je sent Matt se tendre imperceptiblement. Je regarde son visage et je voit qu'il a fermé les yeux, il respire plus lentement, on dirait tout à fait qu'il lutte contre la panique. Je suis tres exité à ce moment là, mais je ne peux decemment pas continuer alors qu'il est clair que Matt n'en a plus envie, et même que ça lui fait peur. Même si ça me demande beaucoup, il vaut mieux attendre qu'il soit tout à fait pret. Alors je prend sur moi, je me décolle de lui et m'allonge à ses cotés.

En me sentant me retirer de sur lui, Yamato rouvre les yeux, se redresse, et me regarde avec son air inquiet qui me fait immediatement fondre :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, j'ai fait quelque chose qui...

Je l'interromps :

- Matt... Si tu ne te sens pas pres tu peux me le dire, ce n'est pas honteux.

Il détourne le regard et me répond :

- Mais non , je... j'en ai envie mais...

Je le voit rougir.

-C'est juste que... je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un homme. ça m'angoisse un peu c'est tout. j'ai vraiment envie de le faire avec toi.

Pour la derniere phrase il c'est retourné et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Je peux y lire sa determination mais aussi sa peur.

Je me redresse et l'embrasse avant de lui dire :

- Yamato, on à tout le temps pour le faire. Ne te force pas si ça t'inquiete. Je peux t'attendre. Et si tu n'es pas assez détendu tu vas avoir mal, et je ne veux surtout pas te blesser.

- Mais...

Je l'embrasse de nouveau pour faire taire ses protestations, il est inutil de continuer pour ce soir :

- Allez, on va juste dormir.

Il me repousse legerement et me dit :

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais dormir dans cet état. Et pareil pour toi non?

Je vois tout à fait de quoi il parle, la douloureuse exitation qui me donne l'impression que mes reins sont en feu. Mais je pensais tout simplement aller me soulager dans la salle de bain une fois qu'il se serait endormi, je n'ai pas pensé que je n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas.

- Ok... Pas de problemes, j'ai une idée !

Je l'embrasse de nouveau, et fais descendre mes mains vers son pantalon, bien décidé à l'enlever cette fois. Matt panique legerement de nouveau :

-Hey, je croyais que tu voulais bien...

Je le fais taire par un autre baiser :

- Ne t'inquiete pas, fais moi confiance.

J'enleve completement le pantalon que j'envoie plus loin, vite suivi par le boxer. Je m'arretes une seconde de nouveau pour comptempler Yamato qui rougit de nouveau sous mon regard, je le trouve vraiment adorable, les yeux rempli d'une lueur de désir qui me fait frémir, les joues rouges d'exitation et la respiration de nouveau haletante...

Je frole de nouveau de mes doigts son erection, desordonnant encore plus son souffle, puis je fais courir mes doigts sur son membre, le faisant se cambrer de plaisir, puis me penche pour l'embrasser de nouveau tandis que ma main commence un mouvement de vas et viens sur son membre, lent puis de plus en plus rapide. Yamato frissone et se cambre encore plus, quand je le sens au bord de la jouissance, j'arrete le mouvement de ma main, aussitot suivi par une protestation de Yamato, puis je souffle doucement sur son membre, le faisant gémir de plaisir.

Puis sans autre préambule je le prend entierement en bouche, coupant entierement le souffle de Yamato, qui essaye difficilement de reprendre son souffle, mais elle restait irreguliere sous la deferlante de plaisir. Je le vois essayer de s'agripper aux draps, surement pour s'empecher de venir, mais ne le voyant pas comme ça je decide de le froler de ma langue par endroit au début, puis de lecher son membre de maniere plus insistante, jusqu'a ce qu'il se libere dans ma bouche et que j'avale sa semence.

- Dé...Désolé je ne voulais pas...

Je ris legerement devant son air géné :

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le reponsable.

Je le regarde, tres rouge et encore un peu hors d'haleine. Je l'embrasse d'un léger baiser papillon sur les levres et lui dit :

- Je t'aime...

Il m'embrasse à son tour, un baiser long et profond. Je me recouche à ses cotés, il se blottit contre mon torse et on s'endort comme ça...

--------------

(1) j'ai pensé à ce terme en déchiquetant mon pain au chocolat d'ennui pendant le bac...

ET VOILA ! c'est la fin de cette fic ! (et elle porte toujours le nom bidon que j'avais mis au début en desespoir de cause... snif ! ). J'espere que vous avez aimé !

J'ai déjà une autre idée de fic (plusieurs en fait, mais j'essaye de n'en faire qu'une à la fois), mais comme je ne suis casi plus là des vacs, ne l'attendez pas avec un moment, et normalement (je vais essayer) ce sera une fic plus sombre, plus longue aussi, mais surement dans un genre totalement different... Mais toujours Taito bien sur !

Bref, bonnes vacances à tous et encore merci à ceux qui m'ont soutenu tout au long de cette histoire ! (ps : priez pour moi, j'ai mes resultats des epreuves du bac anticipé demain)

et surtout : reviewez ! mdr


End file.
